Overflowing Love
by myinterests
Summary: AU Usagi lives out in a poor village where she discovers that she has many fascinating powers. She uses those powers for the greater good… and then one day a man changes her life forever. Usagi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own **SNIFF** Sailor Moon! **WAH!**

_Overflowing Love_

_Description: Usagi lives out in a poor village where she discovers that she has many fascinating powers. She uses those powers for the greater good… and then one day a man changes her life forever. Three Lights Romance._

**_Chapter 1:_**

A girl stood in her cabin. She was just a little kid, no older then five. She watched in horror as a scene took place outside of her cabin. The girl shook her head in horror. Her blonde pigtails flopped on the sides of her face. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Mamma… Papa…"

The girl heard some noises in her cabin and she rushed under a bed. A man who was wounded staggered into the cabin. His brown hair was dirty and bloody. He wore just a brown dull outfit. He fell onto the bed that the girl was under. The girl didn't move. She was so scared.

Suddenly the cabin door busted open and a mob of men came in. "Light up the cabin!" The girl peeked out from under the bed as a man aimed his sword at the man lying on the bed. The girl wiggled her way to the far corner of the bed as she saw a blade slice through the bed and into the floor. Blood dripped from the blade. Her eyes filled with horror.

"Lets go burn down the others."

The men rushed out of the cabin. The girl put her head onto her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears finally escaped. She was all alone…

* * *

In a cabin not too far away, a little boy, a little older then her, coughed. The smoke had filled up the cabin that he hid in with his brothers. His raven hair was tied back into a ponytail. He looked at his older brother who was much wiser then the others. 

"We will escape now." He said, hurrying out of their hiding place. The oldest had long brunette hair also tied into a ponytail. He was seven years old. The raven-haired kid stood up beside the tall brunette. He was six, and then the youngest stood up. His hair was the color of the moon. He looked nothing like the other two, but he was looking at the other two excited.

"Lets go, before any one sees us!" Said the raven-haired boy. He made a mad dash for the door.

"I don't want to run!" Cried the youngest.

Suddenly the door burst open and the raven-haired kid fell on his bottom. An evil looking man stood at the door. He glared down at the boy at his feet. "No survivors!" He pulled out his sword and swung it.

* * *

The girl listened as she heard the men get on their horses and race off. She waited a few more moments and then slowly got out from under the bed. The whole cabin was in flames. She looked at the window that she watched everything that had happened earlier from. She knew it was now her only way out. She picked up a rock, remembering how her mother scolded her about throwing rocks in the house. She took a deep breath and threw the rock out the window. She quickly kicked any loose glass from the window. She then jumped out the window and looked around herself. Death… death was everywhere. Her gaze fell on a cabin that she saw a little movement in. She rushed over to the window. She then gasped. Three boys about her age laid there, on the floor, in pools of blood. One of the boys moved. It was the one with the long white hair. She rushed around to the front door and stepped over the little boy with raven hair. She rushed over to the white haired kid. She poked at him. He groaned. He was badly injured! The girl placed her hands on him and closed her eyes tightly. "DON'T TAKE HIM AS WELL!" 

Suddenly, a pink light engulfed the cabin. It spread out to all of the other people who were lying on the ground.

Then, it faded.

Nothing happened.

The girl looked down at the boy whose green eyes caught her blue eyes. "You saved me?"

The girl nodded. "I am so glad!" The girl burst out crying. At least she was able to save this boy. She suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder. She gasped and looked up. The other two boys stood there, smiling and very much alive. She smiled.

"We need to get out of here cause the place is going to collapse!" Said the brunette with violet eyes. They all started to rush out. The girl fell and the three boys ran out with out her. Suddenly, the cabin collapsed.

* * *

**A/N – I have a bad habit of doing cliffhangers, don't I? Hee Hee!**

**I will be working on the other 3 stories more then this one, so this one will be slowly updated.Maybe once a week or less. But I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is much longer.Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Eight years later….

A girl walked down the path of her village. She smiled at the people she passed. She lived alone in the village for eight years. She had just appeared out of nowhere eight years agoShe had no memory of her past, but the people didn't mind. She grew and blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Her long blonde hair was tied into two pigtails, as they had been most if not all of her life. She had huge blue eyes. She wore a pink dress. She walked up to a grocery store and checked out the items they had for sale. An old man greeted her. She made her order and paid him and left. She hummed a tune until she came upon the clinic. A man held a dying girl in his arms. He kicked the clinic's door until some one opened it. "Please! Help me!"

The girl looked down at the ground and walked on. She would love to help the people. However, she was not smart, she was a klutz and worse of all, afraid that she may loose some one's life cause of her stupidity. She stopped when she made it to her cabin. She opened the door and tossed her goods onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes and let out a long sigh. She then sat down at her desk and studied the painting she was painting. She knew nothing of love, as she didn't even remember her own parents. She picked up a paintbrush and stuck it into the blue paint jar. She hummed to herself as she painted.

"I hate you!"

She looked up from her painting. The voice was right outside of her cabin. She put down her paintbrush and walked up to the window. The man who had carried his dying daughter to the healer's cabin now was stumbling out side of her cabin. He held the limp girl in his arms. The girl gasped as she realized the girl had died. She rushed out of her cabin and grabbed the grieving man. He looked down at her with discuss.

"She was a good girl! She was not any older then you! Too young!" The man yelled.

The blonde looked at the limp girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair. Her skin was very fair, and her dress was just a brown dress that most girls wore. The girl pulled the man towards her cabin. "Please, just rest."

The man glared at the girl. "Never…"

The girl sighed. "I am sorry about your loss."

The man sneered.

The girl glared at him. She touched the other blonde and a pink light came from her fingers. The man watched in awe as the girl in his arms started to stir.

"Minako?" He said with his voice full of hope.

The girl opened her eyes. She looked at the man and smiled. "Daddy!"

The man looked towards the other girl, who had left the father and daughter alone. He heard her cabin door shut behind her. He put Minako down and Minako stood up on her own. He slowly walked to the cabin door and knocked. The girl answered the door. She looked to be dazed and confused.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter! What is you name?"

The girl looked towards the other blonde. "It's Usagi. I am so glad that your daughter is doing well now. I must return to my painting though."

The man nodded his understanding. "You're the famous painter, Usagi-san!" He smiled and turned to leave. "Thank you so much, Usagi-san!"

* * *

"Why the hell do we need to be sitting at this bar when we could be practicing!" A white haired boy shrieked. Hi long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung to his waist. He had bright green eyes and he was shorter then the other two men by his side. He was known for his stories that he wrote, and his beautiful voice. He slammed his fist onto the counter. He was bored and tired. He glared at the taller brunette guy who ignored the white haired man. 

"Yaten, calm down! We are only here to do a performance. Then we will be out of here!" The raven-haired boy said calmly as he sipped some beer. Just as the other boy, the raven-haired boy had long waist length hair, tied back into a ponytail. He had beautiful sapphire eyes. He wore a star badge, as he was a policeman for their village.

"If I was asking you, I would have directed the question to you, Seiya. However, I am talking to Taiki!" Yaten said, his bright green eyes flashing with anger.

"It's just as Seiya said, now shut up." Taiki said. Taiki, just as the other two, also had long waist length hair tied in a ponytail. His was a brunette and his eyes were violet. He also, like Seiya, wore a badge. His though was bigger to symbolize that he was a sheriff.

Yaten began to pout. "Fine."

Suddenly a man and a young woman rushed into the bar. The man rushed over to the bar. Yaten watched as the girl walked up to the bar as well. She smiled at Yaten and waved. He ignored her.

"A mug of the best beer in town, and a glass of the best wine for my daughter!"

The bartender nodded his head and started to poor some wine and beer.

The girl looked at her dad. "So what actually happened?"

"The girl then touched you, I was outraged by this simple gesture, but when the pink light started to form around her hand…and then you stared to stir. I just was grateful."

Yaten started to choke on his drink. "Pink light?"

The older man turned to Yaten and nodded. "Yes, pink."

Yaten looked at the man with interest. "Blonde?"

"Yes"

"Pigtails?"

"Yes…"

Yaten looked at his brothers who looked at him confused. They had never seen her light, but he had. He knew who she was. She was the one who saved him and everyone else years ago… the one he vowed to love. "Where is she!"

"Um, in a village down that way." The man pointed past Yaten. Yaten grabbed his stuff and was instantly stopped by Taiki. "What is going on?"

Yaten let out a disgusted sigh. "I am off to seek my fortune!"

Sriya grabbed Yaten's shoulder. "Uh uh. Not until after this gig."

Yaten grumbled.

Seiya looked with amusement at Taiki. What could have made Yaten actually stir?

* * *

Usagi looked at her painting with delight. It was finished. She pulled out her jar of water and swished the brush in it. She let out a sigh. She had no idea how that had happened earlier. The pink light. She had no memory of anything like that happening before. She picked up a rag and wiped her hands. She studied the painting. "I think I should eat now, or I'll wither away!" She walked over to the groceries she had bought earlier. She picked up a bag of flower and opened it. She then poured it into the metal tray that she had out on the table. She let out a sigh. She was not the best chief in town, but she could cook. You had to so you could survive in this day. She grabbed two eggs and cracked them over the flour. 

A knock came from the door. Usagi looked up and wondered who it could have been. She brushed off her hands and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello ma'am. I am from the palace. I have come to pick up your dues." A tall man with short blonde hair in fancy clothes said.

Usagi quickly rushed over to her latest painting, picked it up and took it to him. "The paint is still wet-"

"No, real money."

Usagi looked at him dumbly. "I will have to sell the painting to get the money then."

"Now."

She looked around her cabin. She had no more money. She shook her head. "I-I don't have it…" Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Then you shall find some place else to live." The man was cold. He turned his back to her and signaled for the other men to clear out her things. The men rushed into the cabin and started collecting everything she owned. She watched in horror as they threw the items out of her house and onto the dirt out side.

The man who she was talking to grabbed her painting and walked off. "This will only cover the dues that you owe, but will not give you a place to sleep."

Usagi fell to the ground. How mean! But then again, the king never cared about any of his people. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She knew what she had to do. She had to move from the village that she grew up in. She had to seek a new home. She will go outside of the king's boarders and build her own home. It will be hard work, especially all alone, but she will do it. She became determined. As the men rode off to the next home she grabbed her things and walked over to her horse. She had too much to pile onto the horse's back. She sighed and placed a bunch of her items by the cabin that was once hers. All she could take was the clothes and small nick knacks.

"Sweetie, don't leave you valuables behind!"

Usagi turned to see a woman about her age with long brunette hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Makoto! I don't know how to take my valuables…"

Makoto looked at the items. Lots of cook ware and paint material laid in the pile. "I will give you one of my wagons, Usagi."

Usagi's eyes grew big. "No Makoto! I could never take anything so-"

Makoto looked at her. She was upset. "My husband makes the wagons and some wagons can not be sold do to some imperfections… so instead of him redoing it… I want to give it to you. You need it to sleep in until you can afford a new home."

Usagi slumped a little. Makoto was correct. She did need the wagon. "Alright." She reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks." Makoto said as she rushed over to her home. Usagi walked her beloved horse to Makoto's property and they hooked a wagon to the horse. The girls hugged and then Usagi collected her goods and got into the wagon and snapped the reins. The horse then started to walk off.

* * *

"Boy, I am glad we only have to perform once a month." Taiki sighed as he picked up his beer. 

The three boys had just finished their performance. The bar was full of energy.

Yaten grabbed his cowboy hat. "I'm off to seek my fortune!"

Seiya looked back at the boy. "Why do you believe that she would marry you?"

"Who could resist my good looks and charm?"

Seiya shook his head and took another sip of beer. "What charm?" He muttered.

Yaten threw a rock at Seiya, which Seiya caught without having to look. He took another sip of his beer. "You should know better, Yaten." He hopped off of the barstool. "Good luck, brother."

Yaten glared at Seiya, "I will return with a beautiful precious wife." He then left.

Taiki shook his head. "I am glad that I already have a wife."

Seiya grabbed a black cowboy hat. "I wonder if the blonde girl from earlier is single?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

Seiya put his hat on. "I want to have a family. Like you are about to"

Taiki sighed. His wife, Ami, was with child. He was so nervous. "You're a police man too, Seiya. You know how dangerous it is. You may make your wife a widow."

Seiya stopped what he was doing and looked thoughtfully at the ground. "Then why did you marry?"

Taiki smiled. "Love."

"That's what I want." Seiya then left the bar.

"That I'm sure you'll find." Taiki said softly as he took another sip of his beer before he too, got ready to leave.

* * *

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Don't forget to review! 

Hee Hee… also, when you review, give me input on who do you want to win Usagi's Heart! Do you want to see Yaten claim Usagi? Or Seiya?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am poor, so don't sue me. It'll cost you more then you'll get.

Just Missed

Yaten rushed his horse in a village he never been to before. He looked around. It was dawn and everyone was heading home for their nights. He looked over at a wagon shop and rode over to it. He looked at a brunette haired woman shutting down shop.

"Excuse me miss." He said.

The woman looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry sir, but we are closed."

Yaten jumped down from his horse. "I'm not here for a wagon, Ma'am. I know that this will sound crazy but I was hoping you could help me. About eight years ago, a girl with blonde hair saved my life, along with my brothers. She had her hair in two pigtails and it was blonde, and she had blue eyes. She looked like an angel."

Makoto looked at the guy. He had described Usagi right to a T. "You knew of her before she came here?"

Yaten looked at her, getting excited. "Yes ma'am! Where is she?"

Makoto shook her head. "She's my friend. She has no memory of her past."

"I didn't really know her till that day, she was just a neighborhood girl…" Yaten smiled at Makoto. "I didn't even know her name. When the bandits attacked our village, she and I had survived. I was almost dead when she found me and healed me. She had also brought my brothers and everyone else back to life, but my home collapsed on top of her, we could never find her body… so I always hoped…" Yaten took Makoto's hands into his own. "Please! Tell me, where is she? What is her name? When a man came to our village, and told us his daughter was saved by a girl… I knew it was her!"

Makoto's eyes began to tear. "She was so lonely, according to my parents, she just appeared in a pink light in our village…looking like an angel… she raised herself and worked so hard. Sure, we all helped her and I befriended her…" The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "She was sent out today. She didn't have the money and no one had anything left over to help her out this time."

Yaten looked at the ground. "What is her name?"

"Usagi." Makoto said. "My name is Makoto."

Yaten sighed. "How can I find her now?"

Makoto frowned. "She's in a wagon…" Makoto pointed at a dark home. "That was her home."

Yaten looked at the house and thanked Makoto. He needed to feed his horse and sleep. Plus he needed to sleep as well. He rode the horse to the house that had a fresh sign on it saying it was for sale. Yaten tied his horse to a rail and went into the house. He didn't see much left in the house. There was some furniture left behind, but most everything was gone. He sat at the table and sighed. He has just missed her. He studied the place some more. He saw some carvings done in the wall that only a kid would do. He smiled. She had been living in this house for a long time. Yaten scanned the room some more till her saw something sparkle. He squinted his eyes to see it better. 'What the hell is that?' He got up and walked over to the sparkles. Some sort of clothe that was see through laid there under a wooden box. He moved the box to the side and picked up the cloth. It began to glow a bright pink. He let out a gasp as he held the glowing cloth. He knew that glow anywhere!

* * *

Usagi pulled on her horse's reins. The horse stopped. She hopped off of the wagon and went to the back where she pulled out some hay for her horse. She walked over and fed it to him, petting him at the same time. It was nighttime. She had grown tired. She looked around and hoped she was safe. She grabbed some wood so she could make a fire. When she got the fire started she grabbed some food that she had from the back of the wagon and put it into a kettle and hung it over the fire. 

A few minutes passed. She began to taste the food to see if it was ready. Suddenly, something cold touched the back of her head.

"Don't move, and I will not kill you." Came a man's voice.

Usagi's heart began to race. She heard what sounded as if the guy cocked the gun. She closed her eyes tight. She heard her kettle move from the fire. "Stay there." The man said.

Usagi opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the guy who held the gun up to her. He had short raven hair and he had not shaven in a while. He was pouring the food from the kettle into his mouth. She turned away, hoping that he did not see her look at him.

"You are a good cook." He said simply as he tossed the kettle on the ground. "Feed my horse." He demanded. She got up and walked to the back of her wagon slowly. She grabbed some hay and glanced over to see her gun laying only inches away from the hay. She grabbed the gun and bundled it up in the hay. She then walked slowly to the stallion that she was supposed to feed. She began feeding the stallion. She glanced over at the man who had his gun aimed at her. "Hurry up, wench!"

She flinched. The hay was gone, leaving only the clean gun in her hands. She cocked the gun.

"I will be taking your wagon and horse now." The man said as he started to walk towards her, His blue eyes flashed with anger. Usagi aimed the gun at him quickly and shot it. He fell over, holding his stomach. Usagi grabber her kettle and whacked the man with it, knocking him out. She looked at the bullet wound and bit her lip. She then touched it and it healed. Usagi grabbed the man's gun, and ran to the stallion, latched him up to her wagon and rode off with the two horses.

* * *

Seiya grumbled under his breath. Taiki had informed him that a bank robber had escaped a neighboring village's jail and was loose. He and Seiya had to stay watch over their village. Seiya grumbled as he fingered his gun. 

"Seiya-san?"

Seiya looked up and looked into the eyes of Minako. She smiled at him. "I brought you some food." She said as she handed him a basket of food.

He smiled at her and took it. "Thank you!" She stayed by his side as he peeked in the basket. "I see it's enough for two people, so would you like too?"

Minako was already sitting on the ground. "I would love to."

Seiya sat next to her. "Lets eat!" They began to dig into the meal when Taiki stumbled over. He was wounded. Seiya stood up and rushed over to him. "Taiki!"

Taiki shook his head slowly as he breathed deeply. "He went that way." Taiki pointed towards the direction he came from. Seiya pulled out a gun and rushed over towards a building. He looked around it to make sure the close was clear. He then rushed to another building, and saw a man loading up his horse. He started to get on the horse when Seiya shot him. The man fell from his horse and Seiya rushed over to him. He rolled the man onto his back and Seiya checked his pulse. Suddenly something cold and hard touched Seiya's back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Mister." Came a gruffly voice.

* * *

The man that Usagi had healed sat up and groaned. He shook his head and looked around. There were no signs of anyone else. He looked for his horse, gone. He got up and grumbled. He brushed off his bottom. "My partners should be done soon anyways. I'll just wait…" The man remembered that he was shot. He looked down and fingered the whole in his shirt. He was baffled by the fact that his skin was completely unharmed. He looked up towards the village that his partners were attacking when he heard guns fired. "Shit! They were spotted!" He rushed over towards the village. Realizing that he no longer had his gun, he cursed himself. He stopped and plopped himself onto the ground. This was embarrassing.

* * *

Seiya smiled as he put his gun on the ground. He then, quicker then the eye could see, twisted around and kicked the gun from his attacker's hand. "Where is he?" Seiya yelled at the man. 

The man sneered. "Mamoru-Sama isn't here."

Seiya raised his eyebrow. "Then you and your friend there must be put into jail until Mamoru comes back."

The man growled. "He is Mamoru-sama to you!" The man went to kick Seiya. Seiya moved back, swept down and grabbed his gun. He aimed the gun and shot the man dead.

"Guess I'll have to use you to get Mamoru then." He turned to the other man who was still alive. He pulled the man by his long blonde hair into a sitting position. The man was still unconscious. Seiya's eyes darkened as he thought of Taiki. He threw the blonde man over his shoulder and rushed back to Taiki. Minako had stayed by his side. Seiya looked at the girl who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "I will get a doctor. Stay with him." He rushed to the doctor's home, still carrying the other man.

* * *

The sun began to shine through the windows of the cabin Yaten was in. He opened his eyes slowly. He felt warm, and safe. He began to sit up, and he looked down. The cloth was still glowing pink. It was wrapped around his body. He was surprised at how something so thin, made him feel so warm. He gently took it off and folded it up. He put the cloth in his pant's pocket. He then took one last look around the cabin and left. He got on his horse and rode out of the village. He rushed his horse to an area to go hunting in. He needed a good meal. As he rode, he saw a rabbit hop across his path. He pulled out his riffle and shot the rabbit. He hoped off of his horse and walked up to the rabbit to claim it. As he knelt down, his pocket grew very warm. He glanced towards it and saw that his pocket was glowing pink. Then, it stopped. Yaten then looked at his prey and saw it was alive again. He gasped and watched it go. What on earth was this piece of cloth?

* * *

Usagi got out of her wagon. She leaned her head back and smiled as she let the rays of the sun hit her face willingly. She then looked around to see if she saw correctly the night before. She smiled happily as she saw the little river. She rushed over to it and started to drink from it. She then proceeded to remove her clothes and went into the water. She undid her hair and went all the way into the water. It felt so good. She came up for air when she heard a noise. She looked over and saw the two horses rubbing faces. She smiled, remembering that she stole the man's horse. She knew it was wrong, but she could not allow him to catch up to her, and the extra horsepower was good for her horse. She proceeded to bathe. 

Once she was done, she made breakfast and then rode off. As she went, she saw a village come into her view. She smiled and went towards the village. She made it to the gate; a woman with red hair came to her vision. She waved at her and Usagi waved back. She stopped her wagon and got off. She went up to the woman. "I have paintings to sell and I need a place to stay."

The woman frowned. "There are not many people around here. You may not have much luck selling paintings."

Usagi frowned. "Oh." She looked towards her horses. "Before I go, can my horses get a drink?"

The lady smiled. "Of course. I am sorry that we…"

Suddenly an old man screamed. He came into view, only to have a sword go through his chest. The man on the horse glared at the two women. He rushed over to them and aimed his sword at the two ladies. Usagi screamed as a pink glow engulfed the two women.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is a little slower moving then my others, but it has a lot going on in it. Hope you like it. It'll get more exciting as it goes. Keep sending in your votes on who you want to win Usagi's heart. Don't worry, Yaten's charm will sprout out soon. Don't forget to review and to check out my other stories! The more reviews, the more stories I produce!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3… The man who would…

Disclaimer… I do not own anything… really…

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and looked up as the light stopped the man from attacking the two women. The man swung his sword wildly at them, but never touched either woman. The other woman opened her eyes and screamed. "What are you!" She yelled as she tried to free herself from Usagi. 

"Please, you'll get hurt!" Usagi yelled in desperation but the woman broke free and ran from the light. Usagi yelled as the killer took his opportunity and stroke the woman with his sword. Usagi turned away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now, it's your turn!" The man yelled. He began to swing his sword at her again, but it never touched her.

"Leave her alone!"

The man stopped swinging his sword and looked at the other man. The other man looked ragged. His short black hair blew into his face. Usagi recognized him as the man who she left behind in the desert. His eyes were firm as he stared at the killer. "I am your new opponent."

The killer groaned and turned to the other man. "Great, you again." The killer walked away from Usagi and sat on the ground. "Ok, what do you want?"

Mamoru lowered his sword. "I want the woman." He headed towards Usagi.

"How much are you willing to pay for me not to kill her?" The killer asked.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Like you could kill her. I watched you try. You are pathetic."

The killer huffed. "I would have finally killed her…"

Mamoru walked over to Usagi's wagon and took a hold of the horses. "I came to take back what is mine."

Usagi watched as Mamoru tried to unhook the horse. Her horse bit Mamoru's hand. "OUCH!" He yelled. His horse in turn bit his other hand. "GOD DA-"

"Watch your mouth! Can't you tell that they are in love?" Usagi screamed.

Mamoru glared at the girl. "Then I shall take them both!" He grabbed the reins and Usagi watched as the horses both stood up on their rear legs. They then rushed away, pulling the wagon with them and leaving Mamoru on his face in the dirt.

The killer burst out laughing. "Look who's pathetic now!"

As they watched, a black aurora engulfed Mamoru. 'Usagi gasped in horror. Did something just?'

Mamoru stood up. He glared at the man. "SHUT UP!" He then looked at Usagi who was still in the pink light. He walked over to the girl. His eyes were so cold. Usagi looked away, terrified.

* * *

Yaten rode his horse towards the nearest village to him. He wondered why the cloth had healed so many things that morning. He ended up having some weeds and plants for breakfast. He slowed down his horse when he approached the village. It appeared to be empty. Yaten motioned for his horse to go into the village. Suddenly, two horses with a wagon strapped to them charged him at full force. He jumped off of his horse while his horse ran the other way. He cursed as he smashed his fist into the hard sand. Now, he was alone. He didn't even have his horse.

* * *

Usagi cringed as Mamoru began to punch at her unusual shield. Usagi hopped it would stay up. 

Mamoru kept trying to strike the shield, but each time he was unsuccessful. He kicked the shield and stormed towards the killer. "BREAK IT!"

The killer laughed. "I kill people, she can't be a person." He glared at the woman.

Usagi stood up. She realized that she was safe. She then turned to the foolish woman who ran into her own death. Usagi closed her eyes. A pink light engulfed everything. The killer and Mamoru looked around in horror as people's bodies began to stir.

"Zombies!" The killer screamed as he ran away waving his arms. Mamoru didn't move. He studied the woman carefully. When she opened her blue eyes, everyone was alive again. She smiled and her shield began to fade.

"Now!" Mamoru yelled as he rushed to the other girl. She looked at him in terror.

* * *

Yaten slowly walked into the abandoned village only to realize, it was far from abandoned. Corpses littered the roads. He tightened his hands into fists. How awful! Yaten tried not to look around too much. He turned to leave when he saw it. Three horses running as fast as they could towards him. He let out a scream and tried to jump out of the way. Then, a pink light engulfed him and everyone else. "She's here!" He turned to run from the horses. "I'm so close to her again!"

* * *

Usagi let out a scream and just as Mamoru was about to grab the girl, a man with long white hair jumped onto Mamoru. The two men rolled away from the girl. She heard the sound of a stampede and looked over to see three horses, one which was hers with her wagon still strapped to the horse, coming towards her and the two men. She closed her eyes and the horses stopped suddenly. They looked at her funny. 

The two men fought to her other side. She turned to them and watched in horror as Mamoru straddled the other man down. Usagi couldn't tell who the other man was, but she was grateful for his help.

"You're Mamoru, the bank robber! When did you get out?" Yaten yelled at Mamoru.

Mamoru sneered at Yaten. "When your brothers were not looking."

Usagi walked over to the horses. She began to pet her horse. 'Who is this man?' She didn't know if she should stay or not. She shook her head. "No, I should go. It's not safe here." She grabbed the reins and hopped in her wagon. She watched the two men a little longer and snapped the reins. She started to ride away when she saw Mamoru pull a knife on the other boy. She gasped.

"I'm no killer," Mamoru whispered to the man. "But I think I'll make an exception for you! To ensure my freedom!"

Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth as Mamoru punctured Yaten's chest with his knife. Usagi couldn't leave, not now… he needed her. She slowed the horses to a hault and jumped off of the wagon. Mamoru got up from Yaten. His black aurora left him. He was shaking in horror at the blood on his hands. He threw down the knife and let out a scream.

Usagi felt something from the man. She felt some weird presence. Two souls in one body perhaps? She didn't know, but it didn't matter. The other man needed her. She rushed to his side. His eyes were closed tight, he was in pain. Usagi ripped the man's shirt open. She stared at the wound; blood was pulsating out of it. She put her hands on the wound and closed her eyes tightly. A pink light came from her hands and circled his wound, making it vanish. The man opened his emerald eyes and looked at her. She looked down at him. She bit her lip. He was so handsome!

* * *

Seiya rushed into the cabin that Taiki and Ami lived in. He headed into the room where Ami was treating the man. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "I can't stop the bleeding!" There was so much blood around her. 

Seiya fell to his knees by her side and took Taiki's hand in his own. "TAIKI!"

Taiki groaned. "Find her… find the girl Yaten's after. I beg… I don't want to leave my wife or unborn…"

Seiya's eyes widened. He tightened his hands around Taiki's hand. "I will find her for you. I will bring her and Yaten home." Seiya then let go of Taiki's hand and rushed out of the cabin, and on his horse. He will find the girl who healed the other girl… and bring her back to Taiki! He then rode off as fast as his horse could go.

* * *

Yaten raised his hand to touch the girl's face. She was so beautiful. 

She pulled away and stood up. "I believe that that is your horse over there, am I correct?"

Yaten sat up right, looked past Mamoru and towards his horse. "Yes it is."

Good, then I'll be leaving you." Usagi said as she jumped onto her wagon.

Yaten jumped to his feet. "WAIT!"

The girl snapped her reins and was off. Yaten was not about to let her slip out of his hands again. He jumped onto his horse and snapped the reins. He quickly reached her side. "Ma'am, beg your pardon, but, I think you need some one to help keep you safe from buffoons like the other guy back there." Yaten extended his thumb towards himself. "Like me!"

Usagi looked at him funny. "I was the one who ended up saving you."

Yaten looked at his horse. "This horse is of noble speed and I would really… are you home less?"

Usagis blushed. "Yes. I have no more money and…"

"You are a great healer." Yaten offered. "Why not become a healer for a town?"

Usagi looked at the crazy man. "Why are you so…?"

Yaten smiled. "You saved my life. I owe it to you."

Usagi stopped her wagon. Yaten halted his horse. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. Her heart pounded as the shirtless man got off of his horse. His heart filled with joy. Usagi smiled at him. "You know, it is better for me to have some one with me." She slowly agreed. Yaten pulled the horse over to her and attached the horse to the others. He then saw the cloth that he had no idea what it was for. He pulled it off of his horse and walked over to the girl and handed it to her.

"This is yours." He said. She took it while looking at him strangely, but said nothing. He jumped into the wagon and took the reins from her hands. "I'll take you back to my village where you can meet my brothers. They're police there."

Usagi smiled at the man, not fully trusting him.

* * *

Mamoru sat on the soil. He watched as the white haired man jumped into the girl's wagon. He tightened his hand into a fist. "Damn him, he shall pay for my pain!" He got up and shook his head. He felt as if… deep inside, he deserved to be beaten. He shook his head. "NO! I am right! I am always right." He fell again huffing. His eyes were blackened. He will kill the one he was sent out to kill. He will take the heavenly wings that she had. However, the couple who had defeated him, must die as well. He slowly stood up. A new aurora surrounded him. It was black and evil. He looked up. His mission has only just begun.

* * *

Seiya rode his horse as fast as he could. He had to find that girl, or else, or else…

* * *

**A/N: OH! Look, Yaten finally caught up to her… but can he win her heart? Can Seiya catch up to her before his brother dies? EAP! Find out: REVIEW! **

**I updated 3 stories today, so you better check out my other stories. Hee Hee!**


	5. Chapter 5

To Save A Life

I do not own Sailor Moon… really… I don't.

Yaten looked at Usagi who was sitting beside him. His heart was beating very fast. She was staring at the cloth he had given back to her. He cleared his throat.

"Um, so tell me a little about yourself." He said.

Usagi finally looked up at the man. "Me? There's nothing to really tell."

"Are you a wife?" Yaten asked.

Usagi looked up at him. She could easily say that she was married, with twenty kids. However, she was homeless and he knew that. She also needed help, and telling a lie like that would cause other issues. "Ie, I never met the right man."

Yaten smiled. 'That's good.' He thought. "Well, you will soon." He said out loud as the finished in his head, 'You already have!'

Usagi smiled softly. 'Why is this guy being so nice?'

Yaten squinted his eyes and saw an animal of some sort start heading towards them. He looked at Usagi who wasn't paying attention. He snapped the reins and the horses started to gallop causing the wagon to jerk suddenly. Usagi let out a yip and grabbed Yaten for support. Yaten didn't pay any attention as he was too busy watching the other animal chase them.

"What on earth is your problem?" Usagi yelled at him.

He looked down at her and responded, "There's some sort of wild animal chasing us."

Usagi looked over his other shoulder and gasped. It looked to be a wolf! She closed her eyes and felt panic through out her body. Yaten snapped the reins once again. Usagi was still holding on to him, but she pressed her body closer to him, terrified. Yaten looked to the right of them as the wolf was nearing. It bared its teeth, snarling at them. Yaten wished he had a gun. His brothers always told him to carry one at all times, he always ignored them. Yaten scolded himself. He couldn't fight a wolf all by himself! He snapped the reins again.

Usagi looked past Yaten and saw the wolf was getting closer, and he was not alone. Other wolves were a ways behind. She let go of Yaten, realizing that there was nothing they could do. She quickly jumped into the wagon and began to search for something.

Yaten snapped the reins once more. He heard Usagi rummaging through some stuff. Suddenly, a gun appeared over his shoulder. "I'll take the reins, you shoot them!"

Yaten nodded and handed her the reins. There were not many bullets in the gun, and it surprised him that she owned a gun. He quickly aimed the gun and fired at the first wolf. It fell and rolled away. Yaten then climbed on the outer edge of the wagon and shot a couple more. When he tried to shoot the next one, he discovered the gun was empty. He let out a scream of frustration. He took his seat back beside Usagi. "Do you have any more bullets?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I stole that gun from the other man."

Yaten let out a sigh. They were sitting ducks again.

* * *

Seiya rode his horse like the wind. The sun was starting to set, but it didn't matter. He rode into the town he knew Yaten was going to. Seiya looked around and frowned. "Excuse me!" He called out to any one who would listen. An elderly man stopped in front of Seiya. 

"What do you need, outsider?" He said calmly.

Seiya leaned forward, "Have you seen a short man with white long hair come by?"

The elderly man shook his head. "No."

Seiya let out a sigh.

"I have." A woman said. Seiya turned to the brunet woman.

"He was looking for Usagi." She continued. She looked at Seiya. "You have the same hairstyle."

Seiya smiled. "Yes, our brother is dying…"

"He went that way." The girl pointed towards the south.

Seiya nodded his thank you and rode his horse off.

Makoto shook her head. "If only I had that many handsome men looking for me."

* * *

Yaten snapped the reins as Usagi started throwing anything she could throw at the wolves. She grabbed the cloth that Yaten had returned to her. She had it her whole life, but had no idea who gave it to her. 'Maybe if I throw it just right, it'll blind a wolf!' She stood as high up as she could and held the cloth in both of her hands. 'Here goes.' She thought. Just as she was about to release it, Yaten grabbed her and pulled her down. 

"Are you nuts?" He yelled as he took the cloth from her.

"It's just some cloth!" She yelled back.

"It brought back the dead!" He yelled at her.

Usagi's eyes widened. "No way!"

Yaten looked at her in shock, "You didn't know?"

Usagi shook her head slowly. Suddenly a wolf jumped in the wagon and attacked Yaten. It bit into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and reached with his other hand to pry the wolf off. Usagi screamed in fear as she hit the wolf's nose. The wolf growled and released Yaten, but attacked her instead. It tried to grab her throat. Yaten took the opportunity since its body was still on his, to throw the wolf off of the wagon.

Usagi screamed again as wolves began to attack the three horses. Yaten looked at her. Panic written on his face. What can they do?

* * *

Seiya clicked his heels as his horse gained speed. He hoped that his brother or more important, the girl, were close. "Taiki…" He whispered. Taiki was the best brother that any one could ever ask for. Taiki always took care of his younger brothers. Especially Yaten. Yaten was always off in dream world. Seiya was determined to save Taiki, no matter what.

* * *

Taiki reached his hand out to Ami. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. The blood wouldn't stop. She was powerless. She took his hand in both of her hands.

"TAIKI! They will be here soon!" She exclaimed. She tightened her hands around his.

"Ami, love, it's getting so cold…" Taiki said ever so softly.

"TAIKI! Don't give in!" Ami exclaimed.

Taiki gave her a weak smile. "Ami-chan, I love you, and I always will. No matter what." His hand began to go limp.

"TAIKI! TAIKI! STAY WITH ME!" Ami yelled as a nurse busted through the door.

Taiki smiled and tried to raise his hand to Ami's cheek. "Please, tell our baby… that I love him…"

"I will… no… YOU will!" Ami said desperately. The nurse watched the scene. She saw the amount of blood. She quietly backed out the door. There was nothing she could do now.

Ami watched as Taiki's hand fell to the bed and his smile began to fade. His eyes never left her face. "I-I love you, Ami-chan." Then, his eyes closed.

"TAIKI! NO!" Ami screamed.

* * *

Mamoru hopped on a horse and eyed the person who was the original owner of the horse. The man laid face down in the dirt. Mamoru kicked his heals and the horse took off. 'I must find those two people, and kill them.' He thought as he rode the horse. 

"No, Mamoru, kill the one who I told you to kill." A man's voice said in Mamoru's head. Mamoru grabbed his head and fell from the horse. His leg was caught in a rein and the horse took Mamoru for a little ride. "KILL THE TENYO!"

"I WILL! As soon as I get back on the damn horse!" Mamoru yelled out loud. Suddenly, a pink light engulfed Mamoru and he ended up on his horse once again. He shook his head in amazement but regained himself quickly. He had to kill those two as well was the one with the heavenly wings.

* * *

Yaten punched a wolf as it jumped towards him. Usagi jumped off of the wagon and grabbed a pot and hit a wolf upside the head as it bit into her horse. Usagi felt a pain in her heart. Tears flew down her cheeks like rain. This had to be the end for them all. She hit another wolf and it snarled at her and leaped towards her. Yaten jumped off of the wagon and flew in front of her and the wolf's teeth sank into his arm. 

"NO!" Usagi yelled. She didn't even know his name yet, and yet, he was risking his life to save hers once more. She whacked the wolf with the pot. The wolf didn't budge. Suddenly, Usagi was brought to the ground by a powerful force. Another wolf sank its teeth into her back. The pain was so great. Tears flew down her cheeks.

"USAGI!" Yaten screamed as the wolf on him tried to rip him apart. He tried to pull the wolf off of Usagi.

Suddenly, a pink light began to emerge from Usagi. The wolves yipped in pain and vanish. The pink light engulfed Usagi, Yaten and the three horses. She looked at Yaten and reached out to him. His eyes were closed and there was blood all over him. Usagi touched his cheek. He opened his emerald eyes and gazed at her.

"How did you know my name?" Usagi asked.

"A girl from another town who ran a wagon shop told me." Yaten informed her.

Usagi's lips shaped into a "oh". She then asked, "What is your name?"

"Kou Yaten." He said as the blood began to vanish.

"Kou Yaten?" She whispered. The name ran a slight bell… but nothing more.

* * *

Seiya looked over to where the sun was beginning to set. "Not yet, not yet!" He yelled as he made his horse speed up. He had to find his brother, and the girl he was after… he had to save Taiki! 

Suddenly, Seiya saw a huge pink light opposite of the sun. He pulled the horse's reins to stop the horse. "Could it be?" He quickly had his horse go the other direction, towards the light. "PLEASE! Be them!" He rushed the horse to the light and gasped at the scene.

* * *

Ami walked out of her husband's room. Her dress covered in blood. She gently closed the door to his room and leaned against the door and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. Her heart was broken. She felt her unborn child begin to move inside of her. It was restless. This brought more tears to her eyes. She did not want to have the child alone. "Taiki… Why?"

* * *

**A/N: EAP! What is going to happen? You know the drill, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

To save Taiki!

* * *

Seiya looked around. His heart was racing with terror. There were dead wolves everywhere. He rode his horse quietly towards the wagon that was in the middle of the corpses.

"Um, hello?" He called out. "Is any one alive in there?" He heard some movement and reached to unlock his gun from his holster.

"Seiya?" Came a weak voice.

"YATEN!" Seiya exclaimed as he jumped from his horse and ran towards the wagon. He looked inside to see a woman with long blonde hair lying on Yaten's lap. Both of their clothes were torn and bloody. However, a glistening piece of cloth lay on the girl's chest. Seiya studied them and saw that there were no wounds on wither of them. He smiled at Yaten. "I am so glad…" He shook his head. "Yaten, Taiki is in grave danger. He was wounded severely and I'm afraid…"

Yaten nodded his head. "I understand. Usagi is asleep right now. She is regaining her strength. Can you ride the wagon to town?"

Seiya nodded his head and rushed over to his horse and took it by its reins and pulled his horse over to the others and latched his next to Yaten's. "There's no time to waste!" He hopped on to the wagon and snapped the reins.

* * *

Ami sniffed as she watched the man place Taiki's corpse into a wooden coffin. She could not believe it, her husband, was dead. She cradled herself, thinking of their unborn. How could she raise her child on her own? She glanced over at the sun setting.

"Don't worry, Kou-san, we will bury him first thing in the morning." The man said as he loaded the coffin into his wagon.

Ami nodded and turned to leave. Her heart was tearing.

* * *

"YAW! YAW!" Seiya screamed as he snapped the reins, trying to get back to town as soon as possible. 'PLEASE be alright, Taiki!' He pleaded in his mind.

Yaten was cradling Usagi in his arms. He gazed at her face. She was even more beautiful then he had imaged her to be. "Usagi-san…" He whispered as he brushed some of her bangs from her face. She was perfect. However, Yaten felt dread in his heart. He looked out the wagon. "Taiki…" He whispered. "Please be alright."

* * *

Mamoru rode his horse towards some water that he saw in his path. He jumped off of the horse and pulled it towards the water so it could drink. He then kneeled down, tired, and took a handful of water as well and proceeded to drink it. He then fell on his back and stared at the sky. The sun was almost gone.

'You must get the maiden with the heavenly wings.' A voice growled in Mamoru's head. 'Who cares about anything else?'

Mamoru sat up and clutched his head in his hands. His head hurt him badly, almost as if her had a migraine. "I need to sleep, damn it!" He yelled, even though it was to himself. He had been looking for this heavenly maiden for a few days now and he had yet to find her. She should be easy to find, right? A woman with wings doesn't just walk into town and not get noticed. Mamoru let his head go. The pain had receded. He then laid back down and looked at the stars. He closed his eyes, and fell to sleep.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when the wagon appeared. Seiya looked around as he rode the wagon into the village. The village was empty looking, not a single person was out side of their homes. He stopped it in front of Ami's and Taiki's home. It appeared that there were no lights on in the wooden cabin. He hopped down and banged on her door frantically. "I brought them back!"

Ami opened the door after a few minutes. She was wearing her nightgown and hat. Her eyes were red from crying. "Seiya-kun, it's too late…"

Seiya looked past Ami and into the house. He felt a cold air inside. "He's…?"

Ami nodded her head. "He's in his coffin, ready to be buried."

Seiya stepped back. "No," His eyes began to dilate and his skin turned white as a ghost. "No…"

Ami looked at the ground, unable to look at Seiya.

"No…." He whispered.

Yaten and the blonde hopped out of the back of the wagon. Yaten reached over to steady the girl as she stumbled a little. The cloth that had laid on her earlier was now in her hands and it stopped glowing. Yaten released Usagi and rushed over to Seiya. "Taiki?"

Seiya finally fell to the ground, still in shock.

Yaten looked at Ami. "Where is Taiki?"

"He's in the wagon, he will be buried soon." She whispered.

Yaten rushed over to Usagi and grabbed her hand. He rushed off towards the other wagon, which was nearby. He pulled open the curtain to reveal the coffin Taiki was in. He looked towards Usagi. "Please, this is my older brother and… and… he is to be a father soon."

Usagi walked slowly to the wagon. She climbed in it and sat next to the coffin. "How long…?"

Yaten felt his eyes stinging as the tears began to come. "How long ago, Ami-san?"

Ami didn't look up. "Sunset."

Usagi opened the coffin and gasped at the amount of blood there was. "He lost so much blood!"

Seiya, Yaten and Ami all said nothing.

Usagi placed the cloth by Taiki's head and then placed her hands on his chest. "I never tried to revive any one who was gone this long…"

Ami gasped and looked over at the wagon in shock. "What?"

A pink light glowed from the wagon and it grew so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

* * *

Taiki sat on a cloud. There were clouds everywhere and not a single person in sight. Taiki was still wearing his clothes that he had on, which was a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with a brown vest that held his sheriff's badge on it. There was no blood on him now though nor was there a whole in his shirt. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "How can this be? I am to be a father… and my wife… my beautiful wife…" Taiki stood up on the cloud and growled. "I CAN'T BE HERE! Not NOW!"

A girl appeared before him. She wore a brown torn up and bloody dress and her long blonde hair was done up in two buns. He blue eyes were full of worry. "Taiki-san?"

Taiki looked at the woman. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "I am taking you back home, to your wife and brothers." She reached out to him. "The longer we wait, the harder it is to…"

"HAULT!"

Usagi and Taiki both looked towards the voice of an angry man. "Who are you?"

A man appeared before the two. He wore a white coat and had long white hair that went past his hips. His sapphire eyes stared at the two before him. "I am the man who guards the dead. Taiki can no longer go back to earth. He is amongst the dead."

Usagi stood between the guardian and Taiki. "No, he can not be dead. He has a family that need him."

The man eyed Usagi. "Where are your wings? Unless you are dead, you must have wings to be up here, meaning you must be an tenyo."

Usagi blinked at him. "Um, I am taking Taiki back."

The man gasped, "I know you!" He reached out to grab Usagi. However, Usagi grabbed Taiki and vanished, taking Taiki with her.

"So, was this part of your plan, Serenity-Sama?" The guardian asked the sky. "I will let this slide, but if that girl takes another one of my souls again…" The man lowered his head and shook it. "Usagi, I am glad to see that you are alright."

* * *

The pink light vanished and Yaten heard a thug in the wagon. He quickly jumped into the wagon to see Usagi on the ground, passed out, and Taiki blinking his eyes in the coffin. The blood was disappearing from his chest and the cloth that was by his head was glowing. Taiki began to breath heavy.

"Taiki?" Yaten whispered softly.

"Yaten… my body feels so cold and dry…" He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. "But it's getting better."

Yaten looked at the girl by his side. "Usagi…"

Taiki gave Yaten a puzzled look. "That's what the other guy called her…. Usagi…"

Yaten studied Usagi. "I wonder who is she?"

* * *

Mamoru opened his eyes and used his hand to block the sun from his eyes. He heard the horse blow out some air. He took a deep breath and stood up, ready to begin his hunt once again. He grabbed the horse's reins and jumped on the horse. "YAW!" He yelled as he kicked the horse and they went flying towards the path he believed Usagi and Yaten took. 'It doesn't matter when I find the one with wings that has descended to earth, so I might as well kill those two while I'm looking for the winged woman.'

* * *

Taiki stepped out of the coffin slowly after he started to feel normal once again. He looked at the girl lying on the floor by his coffin. "Yaten, please, bring her into our home." He said softly to Yaten. Yaten nodded his head and picked up Usagi. Taiki stumbled out of the wagon and Seiya gazed at him in awe. Seiya started to follow until a pink faint light caught his eye. He turned around and saw a piece of cloth glowing in the coffin Taiki was in. Seiya quickly grabbed the cloth, not knowing who's it was, and rushed back to the house. Ami stood before Taiki. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Taiki, honey?"

Taiki smiled and embraced Ami. "Oh Ami, I was so scared that I would never see you again!" He then whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

"TAIKI!" She exclaimed, letting her tears fall as she held him as tight as possible.

"Kou-san?"

Everyone turned to see the man who Ami had watched load up Taiki's body the day before, approach. There were some people behind him, dressed in black, eyeing Taiki with confusion.

"Taiki, he's alive!" Ami exclaimed. "I must have miss diagnosed him… he's alive… but… weak."

The people eyed them a little bit, not buying it. "Who is she?" The man asked rudely. He pointed at Usagi who was still unconscious.

"She came to visit me." Yaten said coldly back, not looking at the man. "Would you please leave?" Yaten proceeded to carry Usagi into the house.

"Your clothes, both of yours, are torn. There is some dry blood on you as well… why?" The man eyed Yaten's back.

Yaten shrugged. "The blood is most likely Taiki's and the torn clothes is from the long trip. Good Day." Yaten then disappeared into the house.

"I don't believe this, I saw you were dead with my own two eyes! Your body was as cold as ice!" The man yelled as he approached Taiki, grabbing Taiki's hand. "Warm… but how?" He glared at Taiki.

"I am very much alive, thank you very much." He then took his wife's hand and led her into the house. The people all eyed Seiya who gave them all a big grin and sweat dropped. He slid himself into the door and quickly closed it.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl." The man grumbled. He turned to the other people. "Well, God has preformed a miracle and our friend, Taiki is yet… alive! Lets all say our blessings!" As everyone began to say his or her blessings, the man turned to the house. 'I don't like that girl. She comes to town and suddenly the dead come back to life? No, she must have cast a spell to make Taiki-san appear to be alive, but he is a zombie.' He began to think more upon this new situation and frowned. 'I must prove that she is in fact a witch, and as we do with all evil witches, burn her at the stake.' He though as he glared at the cabin before him.

* * *

Taiki let out a sigh. He was so terrified that they would brand Usagi a witch and burn her at the stake. He turned to his wife and embraced her once again.

Seiya sat on a chair and leaned it back. He eyed Yaten who was kicking open a door so he could put Usagi in a bed to rest. "ACK!"

Ami and Taiki broke apart and Ami's eyes widened. "Oh, not that room!"

Yaten quickly rushed out of the room, his face green. "So much blood." He moaned.

Ami rushed over to open another door. "This is the guest's quarters… she will be safe here."

Yaten quickly carried Usagi in the other room and laid her in the bed. He gazed down at the girl and sighed. "I owe her everything. She saved my life twice now. She saved Taiki's twice, and Seiya once"

Ami tilted her head to the side. "She is the one you dreamt of?"

Yaten turned to Ami. "Ever since that day." He smiled softly as he turned back to Usagi. "I had never stopped thinking of her, and wishing I could search for her."

Ami nodded her head. "Now, she is here. We all owe her."

Yaten nodded his head. "Yes."

* * *

Seiya was standing guard when he heard a bunch of horses approach. He looked upon a guard's horse. "We are here on behalf of the king!"

"Tax collecting? You just collected here a few days ago…" Seiya said. He stood up strait as he spoke to the guard.

"Not this time. The Prince has disappeared. If you ever see a man of royalty walk this way…"

"How else does he look?" Seiya asked, rather peeved.

"Huh? How dare you!"

"Look, none of us have ever seen the Prince!" Seiya said. "Describe him so we can see who he is. If he does not have on his royal clothes…"

"ALRIGHT!" The guard yelled. "He has black hair, blue eyes… um… serious… um…" The guard stumbled and Seiya let out an annoyed sigh.

"His name is Prince Endymion!" The guard finally said, as if he solved the puzzle.

Seiya glared at the man. "You are an idiot." He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before he said something more.

"What did you say to me?" The guard yelled.

"Look at me, you idiot! You just described me to a tee! However, my name is not Endymion!"

The guard blinked at Seiya. "We need to get the Prince back as soon as possible. He is to marry the Princess. Who ever finds him will be awarded quit generously."

Seiy nodded his head and sighed. "We will see what we can do."

The guard studied Seiya. "Hmmm…" He then rode off. Seiya once again sighed.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was warm and cozy. Her eyes fell on the white haired boy sitting beside her bed in a chair… asleep. She shifted herself in the bed so she could see him better. His hair was messed up and he still had dry blood on him, however, he was very handsome. He had saved her so many times on their journey already, and he only knew her for not even a day!

She quietly got out of the bed and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and went out side of the room and into the main room.

A blue haired woman looked up at her. She smiled and stood up quickly. "You must be Usagi-san! Thank you so much for bringing my husband back to life!"

Usagi smiled back at the lady.

"Oh, please, forgive my rudeness! My name is Kou Ami. I am Taiki's wife. He is the man who was in the coffin…"

Usagi nodded, remembering the situation. "I am so happy that I was able to bring him back to you."

Ami nodded. "I am as well. Please, have some tea!"

Usagi smiled and walked over to Ami. She then looked down at her torn up dress and the bloodstains. "I should change first."

Ami nodded. "Taiki and Seiya had moved your items into our guest room. Yaten and Seiya both have their own cabins, this is the one I share with Taiki."

Usagi nodded and proceeded back to the room that Yaten was in. He was still asleep. Ami walked behind Usagi and let out a soft giggle. "He loves his beauty rest."

Usagi nodded and quietly walked over to her chest and opened it. She pulled out a ruby colored dress and quickly left the room. "Where should I?" She began to ask. Ami pointed to the other bedroom. "Taiki is in it but he will leave so that you may change." She quickly opened the door and saw Taiki scrubbing the blood from the floor. "Taiki! I told you to rest!" She hissed.

Taiki quickly stood up, looking guilty. "I feel fine and this mess is so…" He looked over at Ami. "Gomen." He quickly left the room, and Usagi went in it and closed the door.

* * *

Yaten opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a couple of times and realized that his neck was stiff. He tried to straiten out his neck, but it hurt a lot. He then looked at the bed. It was empty. He jumped up like a bolt of lightning. "Usagi!" He winched in pain as he grabbed his neck. He then rushed out of the room, frantic. "Taiki, Ami… where's Usagi?"

Ami looked at Yaten blankly. "She's in our room, changing…"

Yaten let out a sigh. "Thank goodness. I was so terrified…" He slumped into a chair.

"Yaten! Don't sit on my furniture wearing that!" Ami scolded pointing at Yaten's bloody clothes.

Yaten smirked. "I should be going anyways, I need a bath and all… is Usagi staying here?"

Taiki and Ami nodded.

Yaten let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He then turned and left.

* * *

The man who had come to bury Taiki, who was the preacher of the town, watched as Yaten left the cabin that Ami and Taiki lived in. He studied Yaten's clothes and hair, knowing that Yaten would never allow himself to look so bad. The man growled. He had to be under a spell that the girl did. "I will prove that she is a witch, and when I do…" He turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! See, the more reviews and the faster the chapters come out! Please don't forget to check out my other stories and review them as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I will never own Sailor Moon… or Yaten… or Seiya… Dog gone it! LOL **

Usagi woke up the next morning in the guest room of Taiki's and Ami's home. She turned over in the bed and stared towards the ground, not really thinking of anything in particular. It had been a very eventful week thus far and she felt as if it has only just began.

She heard a nock at the door and Ami said, "Usagi-san, san you up?"

Usagi smiled as she sat up in her bed. "Yes, I am."

Ami opened the door and smiled at the blonde. "Good, you missed breakfast, but I have some left over."

Usagi smiled at Ami. "I am so hungry." She let out a giggle. "I better get dressed and get it before it gets cold!"

Ami sat on the bed as she watched Usagi pull out a dark blue dress from her trunk that she had all of her stuff in. "Usagi, since you can help people, save them, with your ability. I was wandering, would you mind being my assistant?"

Usagi turned around to face Ami. "Assist you with what?"

"I am the town's doctor, also known as a healer. I have lost a few people in the past; my husband was among them till you came in. I don't want to loose another soul. Could you please, help me?"

Usagi pulled on her girdle. She didn't even have to think about it. "Of course I will, Ami-san."

Ami flashed Usagi a smile. "Of course, we will have to keep it a secrete that you have this ability…"

Usagi turned around and looked at Ami in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"We do not want anyone to call you a witch." Ami said as she looked away. "I don't know how you have this ability, but around here, if you are thought of as a witch, they kill you. There is no trial. There is no verdict for a woman except, guilty. They burn the woman at the stake in front of the village. I don't believe that you are a witch, nor do I care. The others will though."

Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. "The village I came from, no one cared about my 'abilities'. Yet, where Yaten found me, they were terrified of me. As if I was a monster."

Ami nodded her head. "I don't want the person who saved my husband to die in such a way."

Usagi grabbed her dress and proceeded to pull it over her head. "I will be fine. Don't worry. I will also heal as many people needed."

"Thank you," Ami said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Taiki studied the man in the jail cell. The man was cold and deserved to be hung for aiding another man in almost killing him. "I will ask you again, where is Mamoru?"

The prisoner glared at Taiki. "I don't know. Even if I did know, I would never tell you."

Taiki grumbled and walked away from the cell. The man would not tell him anything. Taiki picked up his gun and aimed it towards the prisoner. "I will ask one more time."

The prisoner didn't even glance at Taiki. He had no fear in his eyes. "Ask, but I will not change my answer."

Taiki sighed and put his gun down. It was no use, the man would never tell Taiki anything. He walked over to his desk and looked out the window. He had to find Mamoru, and fast. Mamoru was his prisoner. Taiki touched the area where the bullet penetrated his skin. He owed it to himself. Taiki looked back at the prisoner. Some one had to leave town and hunt down Mamoru and bring him back dead or alive.

Seiya walked in the sheriff's office and stretched. "Good Morning." He said quietly. Taiki smiled at the younger man whose eyes rested on him. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Seiya asked. He was a little worried. This was not a normal Taiki expression.

"Why, Seiya, I thought you would never ask!" Taiki said as a gleam appeared in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Ami helped a man place a very sick child on the sick bed. Ami quickly began to listen to the boy's heart.

"My son, he has been… oh I can't… he's so sick. Please, save him!" The man begged as Ami checked out more of the young boy's vital signs.

Ami grabbed a wet cloth out of the bucket of water and placed it on the little boy's head. She turned to the father and smiled. "Please wait out in the waiting room and my assistant and I will try to make your son better."

The man bowed and left the room. Usagi appeared in the other doorway holding a new bucket of water. She quickly placed the bucket by the little boy's side and turned to face the boy. Ami closed the door that the father exited from. She walked up beside Usagi and spoke in a soft voice so that the boy could hopefully not hear. "He's dying. He has the advance stages of the flu and unfortunately, he was brought here too late."

Usagi nodded her head as Ami took the water from her. Usagi rested her hands on the boy's chest. "You will be fine, um, what is your name?"

The little boy let out a cough. "Timmy."

"Timmy." Usagi said as she smiled sown at the boy. "I need you to close your eyes Timmy so I can make you feel better, okay?"

Timmy nodded his head and closed his eyes. Usagi closed her eyes as well and concentrated on the boy. A pink glow formed around her hands and it slowly spread through out the boy's body. His fever broke suddenly and his sweat stopped. Usagi opened her eyes and took her hands off of the boy. "You will be fine now, Timmy."

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at Usagi. "I feel great!" He yelled as he sat up and jumped off of the bed. "Father! Look at me!" Timmy quickly pulled the door open and ran out of the room and into his father's arms. Usagi smiled as she took the old water from the room and left.

Ami smiled as the parent and child embraced. This was what she loved to see, people getting well, and being thankful for their loved ones.

The man paid Ami for his son's service and left, holding his son close to him. Ami looked over at Usagi who was cleaning the back room quietly. Usagi was a true gift to the people, it was just so sad that some one might…

The bell chimed and Ami turned to great the new patent. She bowed and when she stood strait, her eyes widened to see the grumpy old preacher. He had to have been in his seventies at least. His white hair was pulled back into a ragged ponytail and his clothes were dirty from burring a lost soul. His grey eyes were cold as always. He was nothing of a true preacher, but just a cold man who the town accepted as their preacher. Ami wishes that this man would leave town, as he just didn't seem to fit in amongst the people.

"How may I help you, Preacher-san?" She asked in a dull tone as the preacher walked into the room taking off his pointy hat.

"Ah, Kou-san. You are looking quite lovely today." He said as his lips turned up into a sly grin. "Is that new girl of the village here? The one with long hair that appeared the day your husband came back to us?"

Amy gave the man a hard look. She didn't like his attitude. She didn't like the vibes he was sending her either. "Yes, she is. I have her mopping the operation room's floor."

The man raised his eyebrows, amused. "Oh, so she mops?"

Ami really didn't like this. "She is my assistant until she gets on her feet and can find a home on her own." Ami turned her back to him and grabbed some various items from around the room. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must return to getting the place sanitary for the next person."

"I would like to speak to this girl."

Ami didn't move. 'Why?' She placed a tool on the table before her, gently. "She's busy."

The man walked over to Ami and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You do not fool me, Mrs. I can see through you. When I get all of the evidence I need, she will meet the same fate as all of the other witches. She is ordered to stay in this village. I may not have the sheriff on my side, but I have other means of trail. Now, since you will not be assisting me in finding out the truth if she is in fact a devil's child… then you shall share the same death as she does. It doesn't matter if you are or are not with child."

Ami had stopped breathing and her heart pounded so loud, she was certain he heard it. Her eyes were as wide as they could be.

"So I would think very carefully about what I would do next, dear. Now, where is the new girl?"

Ami picked up the tool from the table once again. "Are you in fact, a preacher?" She asked, not moving.

The old man released her shoulder. "I am who I am. I am the one who is assigned to keep evil out of our village. I am the one who buried the dead and says a last prayer if they need it."

Ami stepped away from the man and turned to him. "The girl is just a normal girl who is in the village until no longer can be."

The man smiled. "I want to meet her."

Ami let out a sigh and turned away from the man one last time. She headed towards the room Usagi was in. She was mopping the floor and looked utterly exhausted. "Usa-chan, the preacher is here. Please don't mention to him anything about your ability."

Usagi nodded and put her mop down as she left the room. Ami let out a heavy sigh. 'Please, don't let her slip…"

* * *

Yaten walked into the sheriff's office and saw Seiya storm out fuming mad. Taiki sat in his chair and looked at the prisoner who was in a cell next to his desk. Yaten walked over to Taiki.

"Taiki, what's going on?" Yaten said, extending his thumb towards Seiya's retreating form.

"He is going to bring Mamoru back. If he doesn't, we will have to put up a award on him." Taiki said.

Yaten lowered his brows. "So, who is taking care of the village while he's gone?"

Taiki let out a sigh. "Just me."

Yaten's eyes grew. "Nani? You crazy?"

Taiki raised a brow. "You have a better idea?"

Yaten nodded his head. "Yes, I do. Send me out to find Mamoru. I've dealt with men out when I was looking for Usagi. There was one…"

Taiki held up the wanted poster that had a sketch on it. "This is what he looks like."

Yaten's eyes almost fell out of his head. "That's the man who attacked Usagi!"

Taiki stood up. "Then, you are the closest person we have to solving the case!"

Yaten looked away. "The village he attacked was not that far away."

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "How far away is it?"

Yaten looked back at Taiki. "One day at most."

* * *

Mamoru got off of his horse and studied the gates of the village that he believed the two went to. He was still a great distance away from the gates, and he was standing on a hill. "Hmm… the same village that I had been in prison at. Funny, isn't it?" He asked himself out load. He pulled the horse closer to his side. He will attack when it's dark. Then, he will have a better chance of getting the girl, and the white haired man. Mamoru saw movement at the gates and he fell onto his stomach, releasing his horse that promptly ran in the direction that they had come from. He watched as a man with long raven hair that was tied back in a low ponytail pull his horse out the gates and started to get on the horse. However, two other men walked up to the man. The other two had the same hairstyles. Mamoru watched as the men nodded to each other and the white haired man took the horse and got on it. The other two waved bye to the man on the horse, and he rode off.

Mamoru grinned as he watched the man ride off. The timing was perfect. He could kill the man now; with out alerting any one in the village, that way he can kill the girl with out any one noticing. Mamoru smirked. Everything was going better then planned. He watched as the other two men closed the gates for the night. Mamoru got up from his hiding spot and rushed towards the horse he had been riding. He jumped on it. The time had come to claim the life of the pesky white haired man who attacked him earlier.

"YAW!" He kicked the horse and the horse quickly rushed forward, towards the next victim.

* * *

**A/N: Eap, a double cliffhanger! Lets hope that Usagi and Yaten do all right out there! Don't forget to check out my other stories and review them. **

**Preview: **

**Usagi opened her eyes in terror as the preacher walked up to her. **

**"I am watching you, girl. If you do anything that is even remotely witchy… you're going to be burned at the stake like all of the other demon witches." **

**Usagi didn't know how to respond. 'A witch? Is that why I can heal?' **

**The preacher turned from Usagi and left the hospital. Usagi fell to her knees. Ami rushed over to the frail girl. "We must get you out of here." Ami stated. **

**Usagi shook her head. "You will be risking your own life and your unborn, Ami-san, I could never…" Usagi sobbed. **

**Ami didn't know what to do, and then, a man walked in with a gun. His eyes were cold, and uncaring. He smirked at the two women. "Well Well, what do we have here?" **

**Usagi looked up at the man's face and gasped in terror. "YOU!" **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…

Yaten rode his horse towards the village that he had seen Mamoru at. He hoped to find Mamoru on the way to the village. Yaten rode his horse a ways from the village when suddenly; something hard hit him from behind. He fell off of his horse and quickly rolled in the dirt to face his attacker. "Mamoru!"

Mamoru grinned down at Yaten as he held up two handguns aimed at the white haired man. "Ah, so you remember me, and you know my name."

Yaten reached for his own hand gun. "What are you doing so close to the village that you had escaped from? It's not very wise."

Mamoru sneered. "The police here are stupid, and I am on a quest, which fate has led me strait here, to you."

Yaten yanked his gun out just as Mamoru shot his. The bullet penetrated Yaten's arm causing Yaten to drop his gun. Yaten let out a scream of pain as he grabbed his arm with his other hand. Mamoru grinned wider as he carefully aimed his gun towards Yaten's head. "Now what? You were a much easier kill then I had expected."

Yaten glared at Mamoru. "I'm not dead yet."

Mamoru cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. He watched as Yaten flew backwards. Mamoru turned around, not waiting to watch the man land. He quickly ran towards the village where his next victim was.

* * *

Usagi took in a deep breath as she approached the tall old Preacher. He smiled an evil smile at her as she felt her skin start to crawl with fear. She bowed to the man in respect. When she stood up, she never allowed her eyes to leave his. "How may I be of service?"

The Preacher didn't waste any time as he promptly began to say, "You were there, with Ami-san's husband when he was dead, correct?"

Usagi frowned. "He was not dead."

The Preacher eyed her with disbelief. "I saw him; he was as dead as they come."

Usagi shook her head. "He was dying, but not dead."

The Preacher stormed away from the blonde woman. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' "He was dead, and you brought him back."

Usagi opened her mouth. What could she say? She had to choose her words very carefully. "He was missed diagnosed. I was not even awake during this time if you do not remember."

The Preacher turned to face her and glared. "Why were you unconscious anyways?"

Usagi bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I was attacked by a man with short black hair. Yaten-san saved me from that man, but I lost conciseness."

The Preacher frowned at her, "I will be watching you."

Usagi opened her eyes in terror as the preacher walked up to her.

"I am watching you, girl. If you do anything that is even remotely witchy… you're going to be burned at the stake like all of the other demon witches."

Usagi didn't know how to respond. 'A witch? Is that why I can heal?'

The preacher turned from Usagi and left the hospital. Usagi fell to her knees. Ami rushed over to the frail girl. "We must get you out of here." Ami stated.

Usagi shook her head. "You will be risking your own life and your unborn, Ami-san, I could never…" Usagi sobbed.

Ami didn't know what to do, and then, a man walked in with a gun. His eyes were cold, and uncaring. He smirked at the two women. "Well Well, what do we have here?"

Usagi looked up at the man's face and gasped in terror. "YOU!"

* * *

Seiya stretched his back and moved his arms into the air. "I am so bored."

Taiki smiled at Seiya. "Why don't you go to the bar and get us a drink?"

Seiya smiled at his brother. "Good idea, I am so thirsty." He stood up. "What do you want?"

Taiki closed his eyes. "Whisky."

Seiya let out a small laugh. "Okay." He then let the Sheriff's office and began to head towards the Bar. He put his hand in his pocket to feel for any change, but it was empty. "Damn it, I need to go home first." He then turned towards his house. 'I wonder how Yaten is doing out there.' He thought as he rushed to his cabin. He looked over towards Taiki's and Ami's cabin which was near his. He smiled. 'Thanks to Usagi, Taiki is still here.' He frowned. 'What would we do with out Taiki?' He finally got to his home and opened his cabin door. He quickly rushed over to his night stand with out tripping over the mountains of clothes he had piled everywhere. He yanked open the drawer and smiled. "Perfect! Just the right amount!" He grabbed the coins that were piled up in the drawer and rushed out of his cabin with out closing the drawer. He slammed the door closed and hasted down the stares. He glanced over to the healer's shop and stopped dead in his tracks. A man with short black hair had just kicked in the door with a gun in hand. "Ami!" Seiya said out loud. He dumped his money into his pocket and pulled out his hand gun. He scurried over to the shop and cocked his gun as he went behind the open door.

"I have killed your lover, and you are next." The man's voice said coldly. Seiya felt his heart skip. 'YATEN!'

Usagi's voice came through. "Yaten! You could not have…" Her voice trailed off and she was silent.

"I shot him in the forehead. There's no way that he could have survived. However, for you, I will kill you much more slowly."

Ami's voice came through, and it made Seiya even more worried. 'Both girls are in trouble!'

"Sir, this is a place to be healed, not to kill, so I suggest you to leave."

Mamoru's laughter made Seiya feel even sicker. "Then I shall kill you so that you can not save her."

Seiya heard the gun cock and that was his cue. Seiya jumped from behind the door and held his gun to the back of Mamoru's head. "You're under arrest."

Mamoru let out a laugh. "If it isn't the little police boy who couldn't."

Seiya didn't let Mamoru's words affect him. "Drop your weapon, now."

Mamoru turned around to face Seiya. "And if I do not?"

Seiya cocked his gun. "You will suffer the consequences." He placed his gun barrel right on Mamoru's forehead.

"Fine." Mamoru turned his gun away from Seiya and dropped his gun. The second the gun hit the ground, it went off. The bullet rocketed towards the girls. Both girls fell to the floor when they heard the shot and the bullet missed them. It instead went through the ceiling.

Seiya grabbed Mamoru's arms and yanked his handcuffs out of his belt as he snapped them on Mamoru's wrists.

Ami stood up, "I must go find Yaten!"

Seiya jerked Mamoru away from the doorway. "No, stay here. Taiki and I will find him."

Ami nodded her head and turned to Usagi. Usagi had her hand by her lips. Her heart was pounding. She looked terrified. Ami knelt by her side, "Yaten will be alright."

Mamoru let out a sarcastic laugh. "He's dead, girl."

Seiya jerked Mamoru away from the cabin and dragged him towards the Sherriff's cabin.

* * *

The Preacher frowned as he watched Seiya yank the prisoner out of the Healer's cabin. "Damn him. I was so close too." The Preacher turned away and walked towards the bar. "I will have another chance. I after all, can turn this whole village against any one I want." He walked into the bar and sat at the bar. A husky muscle bound bar tender walked over to him. "What will it be? The usual?"

The Preacher smiled as he thought of a plan. "Yeah, the usual."

* * *

Seiya threw Mamoru into the cell and locked it. He turned to Taiki who was in shock. "He was after Usagi and your wife."

Taiki stood up and grabbed his coat. "Stay here, I must check up on Ami."

Seiya let out a sigh. "Sure, just don't leave me here too long."

Taiki ignored Seiya and rushed out the door and to the Healer shop. He rushed into the shop and found Ami fixing her dress and remaining calm. He quickly rushed over to her and took her into his arms and embraced her. "Oh Ami, are you alright?"

Usagi walked into the room and smiled at the couple. She didn't want to disturb them. She tip toed out the door. She closed the door just as Ami said, "I am just fine, Honey."

Usagi let out a sigh and headed towards the Police cabin. She had to see Seiya. She looked around as other people on the streets eyed her but said nothing. When she finally reached the destination, she walked in and saw Seiya leaning back in his chair with his hat over his face and his feet on the desk. She smiled at the man but frowned when she saw Mamoru in his cell. Mamoru sneered at her and she turned away from him. "Seiya-san?"

Seiya lost balance and fell out of his chair with a loud Thug. He quickly regained himself and stood up. "Usagi-san!"

Usagi smiled. "I wanted to thank you for saving Ami's and my life."

Seiya smiled and puffed out his chest. "All in a day's work!"

Usagi smiled. "I also wanted to tell you, that I'm going to find Yaten."

Seiya looked at her in shock. "By yourself?"

Usagi nodded. "Ami needs Taiki and you need to guard…"

Seiya rushed over to Usagi and grabbed her shoulders. "You're crazy!"

Usagi looked up at him. "Nani?"

Seiya looked deeply into her eyes. "I can not… will not… let you go out there alone. It isn't safe."

Usagi smiled. "It isn't safe for me here either."

Seiya hung his head. "Yaten, Taiki, and I will protect you."

"Mamoru just said, he killed him!" Usagi insisted. She eyed the top of Seiya's head.

He looked at her with determined eyes. "Yaten is too stubborn to die. He is the most stubborn guy I ever met."

Usagi looked away. "A bullet to the head… can kill anyone." She jerked herself away from Seiya. "I will go, alone." She then rushed out the door. Seiya started to chase her, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at Mamoru. 'I can't leave him alone…' Seiya turned to watch the fleeing girl. 'I'll protect you till Yaten comes back… it was my promise. It is my promise.'

**Flash Back**

Yaten walked over to Seiya who was mounting his horse. "Seiya, wait!"

Seiya stopped in his tracks. "Nani?"

"I'll go." Yaten said. He grabbed a hold of the reins as Taiki walked up to his side. "I've seen Mamoru and I know more of where he is then you do."

Taiki nodded his head. "Seiya, it is decided that you will stay here to help me protect the village."

Seiya nodded his head slowly and un-mounted the horse. Yaten mounted the horse and turned to Seiya. "Seiya, protect Usagi for me till I get back. She is… she is special." He then rode off.

Seiya turned to Taiki. "I have never seen Yaten so… kind."

Taiki smiled. "He's in love."

**End of Flash back**

Seiya turned to glare at Mamoru. "You son of a--- When I get the chance, and if you really did kill Yaten… I will personally kill you!"

Mamoru didn't respond. He just sat in his cell glaring into space.

* * *

Usagi rushed out the gates. Her heart was pounding. 'I must find him, I must find Yaten!' She headed towards the way of the other villages when her eyes caught something move. She looked over and saw a horse eating the grass a little ways away. She turned to run towards the horse. 'Yaten must be nearby… which means…' Her heart was hurting her as she rushed over to the horse. 'Yaten… where are you?'

She finally made it to the horse and touched the horse gently and looked around. That is when her eyes caught it. Something white that was shining nearby. She held her hand to her chest and gasped. "Yaten!"

* * *

A/N: Another Cliffhanger. I know. Sorry that it took so long to get this out, a lot has been going on in real life, and Fan Fiction has not let me upload for a few days. -- Plus I was hijacked… again… and my hubby bought me a new PC for my B-day. (B-day is next week, but the sale was last week! So I got my prezzy early!) So anyhow, I'll try to get things out like I use to. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know it! I don't own anything!

Usagi rushed out the gates. Her heart was pounding. 'I must find him, I must find Yaten!' She headed towards the way of the other villages when her eyes caught something move. She looked over and saw a horse eating the grass a little ways away. She turned to run towards the horse. 'Yaten must be nearby… which means…' Her heart was hurting her as she rushed over to the horse. 'Yaten… where are you?'

She finally made it to the horse and touched the horse gently and looked around. That is when her eyes caught it. Something white that was shining nearby. She held her hand to her chest and gasped. "Yaten!" Usagi rushed over to Yaten's side and picked up his wrist. She felt it for a few minutes. 'Oh no!' She threw herself on top of Yaten's body. 'I brought back Taiki… I have to work on Yaten…'

Tears fell from her eyes and onto Yaten's back. Usagi sobbed as she tried to figure out how to save him. He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die alone out here in the dessert! Usagi moved her hands down his side and gasped when his corpse suddenly moved. She took his wrist into her hand once more and gasped. His pulse was still there! Weak, but it was there! She closed her eyes and held Yaten as a pink light formed around the couple. "I'll save you, Yaten." She closed her eyes as she gave her strength to Yaten. Yaten let out a groan as he tried to roll over. He looked up at Usagi whose eyes were closed and was surrounded by the pink light. Yaten realized that his strength was returning and it was because of her. Yaten looked towards the gate where he knew Mamoru was heading. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the worst thing on earth standing by the gates, watching them. The Preacher. There was a smile upon his boney face as he watched as Usagi healed Yaten. Yaten suddenly grabbed Usagi's arms and pulled her towards him. The pink light faded as Usagi let out a gasp.

"Baka, the preacher saw you!" Yaten whispered to Usagi as he embraced her. "Run, get away from here. I'll stall him, but you need to escape!" Yaten let go of Usagi and stood up. There was still blood on his forehead from where the bullet had grazed him. He turned his attention to the one person who could hurt Usagi.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't want to leave you!" Tears welded up in her eyes.

"You must!" Yaten insisted as Usagi finally gave in, and began to run deeper into the desert.

"You fool! How dare you let the witch go?" The Preacher yelled as he ran towards Yaten. "She will curse our village and ruin our people! We must burn her so that her powers may vanish!"

Yaten shook his head. "Never! She is not a witch!" Yaten grabbed the preacher when he was near him. "Witches don't save people!"

The preacher looked at Yaten. "She put a curse on you my boy," He said as he pulled out his blessed knife. "I must save your soul!" Yaten grabbed The Preacher's arm as he tried to stab him in the shoulder.

Usagi turned around and watched the scene of the two men. "NO! YATEN!"

Yaten tried to fight the Preacher. "RUN!"

Usagi covered her face as the knife plumaged into Yaten's chest. "YATEN!"

The Preacher looked at Usagi. "It's all your fault, witch! However, he may now have a chance in heaven, thanks to my blessed blade. Now, you must burn!"

Usagi couldn't control herself. A pink light engulfed her body, as she burst into tears. "NO!"

* * *

Seiya felt the room shake as he turned to look at Mamoru. "What the hell?" 

"Looks like some one is mad." Mamoru said softly. "It must be the Tenshi I was supposed to kill."

Seiya walked over to Mamoru's cell. "Tenshi?"

Mamoru smirked as he looked at Seiya. "That's right. There's a damn tenshi right here on earth. I am supposed to get big bucks for her corpse and 'wings'."

"Wings?" Seiya asked.

"Well, they don't look like wings; it's a piece of cloth that glows. I was supposed to find her by that cloth." Mamoru let out a laugh. "Guess she found me."

Seiya stood up. "Yaten, Usagi!"

Mamoru ignored Seiya as he ran out of the building.

* * *

Taiki and Ami looked at each other. There were no earthquakes in these parts! The two of them rushed out of the healer's shop. Taiki pulled Ami towards some open area that he felt was safe. "Ami, stay here. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happens to you." He then turned to see what everyone was saying. He quickly found Seiya amongst the crowd. "Seiya!" 

Seiya turned to him and waved for him to come to him. Taiki rushed over to Seiya's side. "Mamoru told me something weird. He said that he's on a mission to kill a Tenshi."

Taiki looked at Seiya in shock. "A tenshi? They don't roam the earth!"

"That's what I said… However, he said she has wings, which looks like cloth." Seiya muttered. "Glowing cloth."

Taiki eyed Seiya. "So?"

Seiya looked at Taiki. "I have that cloth."

* * *

Yaten let out a scream of pain as he felt the preacher yank the knife from his stomach. He fell over in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Usagi wasn't far, and she was surrounded by a pink light. Yaten opened his eyes wide. "RUN!" It took everything of him to yell that to her. She wouldn't budge. She looked down at him. A soft smile was upon her lips. Yaten suddenly realized what she was going to do. "NO!" 

Usagi rushed back to Yaten's side and threw herself upon him, the pink glow taking over his body, healing him. However, when she touched him, the warmth he felt was not of the light or her embrace. It was her tears and kiss. She pressed her lips onto his, firmly but not painfully. Her tears fell freely upon his cheeks. Yaten embraced her tightly. Suddenly, Yaten felt her body press against his in a way that wasn't normal. The light evaporated and Usagi's body went limp. 'No…' Yaten thought in horror. 'No…' Usagi slid down onto Yaten. The Preacher stood behind Usagi with the bloody blade in his hand. He wore a faint smile. "The witch has fallen. Now, we must prepare to burn the witch and Kou Yaten."

Yaten glared up at the Preacher. "How can you pass judgment? Who made you all powerful?"

The Preacher leaned down to Yaten. "You did." He then grabbed Usagi and roughly threw her at the entrance of the town. "I have found our witch!"

The people instantly began to shout, "Kill the witch!"

Yaten looked at his hands, seeing the blood from when the preacher had stabbed Usagi in her back while he had embraced her. Hate, anger and revenge was all he could think of. The Preacher pointed his knife at Yaten. "We must also burn her lover!"

The people hesitated, but soon yelled their agreements. Yaten glared at the preacher. "You are the witch! You are the one who deserves to die! Not her, nor I!"

The Preacher turned to Yaten. "I will be always protected." He gave Yaten an evil smile. Yaten took in the eyes that the preacher suddenly had. They looked like snake eyes.

"You're a demon!" Yaten hissed at the man.

The Preacher smirked. "Too late, Yaten-kun. Your words mean nothing now. I was sent out to kill the Tenshi who had left heaven in order to find love. She had fallen in love with a human. Do you know who that human was that she fell in love with? I was sent from my leader to kill her and end any possibilities of good being embraced. Starting with her. Mamoru couldn't even do this one simple task."

Yaten looked over to Usagi's fallen body. 'A Tenshi? She was in love with a mortal? Was it me?' Yaten felt as if everything had collapsed on him. It made sense. She had saved his life, along with so many others, and she was always on his mind ever since the day she had saved him and his brothers. Yaten looked towards the village once more in hopes to catch a glimpse of his brothers. The people shrieked as suddenly, Yaten felt something hit him in the back of his head hard, and then there was black.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this story is almost over. I am thinking just 2 more chapters, maybe three. The next one is going to be action packed. 

Sorry this took me a while to get out, my husband had fallen very ill and now they say he has cancer of the liver. So, please keep him in your thoughts and such because he's a good man and I hate to loose him. He is going to have a biopsy next week.

**Preview:**_ The people slowly placed the hay at the base of the stake that was to be Yaten's and Usagi's final resting place. Taiki eyed the preparations as he held his wife by his side. Ami let out a sob. _

_Seiya turned to the couple. "This must never happen. I will see to it."_

_Taiki looked at his younger brother. "Seiya, you and I both will see that this will never happen."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: You know it already._

Usagi woke up in a cold damp place. Her eyes had not focused, but it didn't matter. She knew she didn't want to see what this place really was. The sound of water dripping and a cold gush of wind blew past her was terrifying enough.

"Usagi?"

Usagi suddenly jerked her head at the sound of the all too familiar voice of Yaten. Her eyes focused and she whimpered. She was in a cage like jail cell. Out side of her cell was all kinds of torture gadgets that made her want to hide. She looked over to where she heard Yaten's voice and tried to give him a soft smile, but couldn't. He was in the cell next to hers. "Yaten… how are you?"

Yaten let out an exaggerated sigh. "I hate this place. This is the Church's dungeon. It is a place where people were supposed to have exorcisms. It looks more like a torture chamber to me though."

Suddenly, an evil voice let out a laugh. "That's right; it is now a torture chamber. I remodeled it after taking this body."

Usagi and Yaten both watched as the Preacher walked into the dimly lit dungeon. His eyes were like snake eyes once again. He had nothing to hide now, not from these two. "I've been waiting for you, Tenshi."

Usagi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The Preacher glided towards her and grinned a fanged smile at her. "Why, you don't even know why you have this ability? You can bring back the dead; heal wounds that can not be healed. Why?"

Usagi glared at him. She didn't know, she just thought it was a gift or something. She never asked why, she was just thankful for it.

"You can save a whole village. You can talk to the other side." The Preacher continued. He let out a soft crackle. "…And you don't know why?"

Yaten walked closer in hopes to find out what he had to say. He hated being in this cage and he was going to let the Preacher know about it. "Why?" He asked sternly.

The Preacher ignored the boy. "I see," The Preacher grinned and cackled some more. "Well, let's start off with who you really are. You are the head number one Tenshi, a daughter to one of the first Tenshis ever. You were graced with beauty, and so much power. You would stay up in Heaven and watch the mortals, sometimes causing them to fall in love; some times you would create a miracle which allowed a mortal to live. You hated any one to have anything bad happen to them. I don't know much more then that though about whom you were. However, my inside report states that you made a deal and were granted a mortal life with full use of your powers. Your wings were transferred into a piece of cloth and you were sent to earth. You had said you wanted to find love." The Preacher eyed Yaten. Yaten didn't like this look at all. "I knew if you found love and had a child, that child would be a half Tenshi. Now, we can't have that." The Preacher turned back to Usagi. "We can't even have you here." Usagi backed away slowly from the bars and the Preacher. It didn't faze the Preacher as he melted through the bars and appeared on her side of the cell. "That is why you must die, Usa-tenshi."

Yaten felt so powerless as he watched The Preacher reach out to Usagi. Yaten was never known for being as kind or as strong as his brothers. He was known for his temper and spoiled behavior. However, he had changed with finding the love he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Who are you?" He yelled, hoping to distract the Preacher. "What are you really?"

The Preacher eyed the other man. "I am the number one warrior for the other side. I have always been her enemy. We are the same rank from each side. We are the same age. That is all you need to know."

Yaten made a discusted face. "Errr…. You can't be the same age. You're at least eighty-six."

The Preacher turned to Yaten in anger. "I killed the Preacher and took his body you stupid human! If I look like the good guy, the people will follow me anywhere like puppies!"

Yaten's eyes widened. "When?"

The Preacher grinned. "When you rushed off to find your true love, I heard everything in the bar."

Yaten's face started to pale. It was his fault… all of this.

"I was at the bar. I saw the man with his living daughter. I listened carefully. I had already been searching for the Tenshi. That is why Mamoru was born. Do you know who he is really?"

Yaten felt sick. All of these innocent people… falling victim to this demon's power. This demon who had killed their true Preacher. Yaten had never known the Preacher because he never had the time or patience to go to Church. This plan was perfect. No one would ever question the Preacher's orders.

"He is your missing Prince Endymoin. I was once disguised as the palace guard. I had figured that the Tenshi would be there living a rich life. I was wrong and so, before the Prince was to get married, I put one of my warriors in his body. Mamoru, my most skilled spy. I didn't imagine Endymoin's soul being this strong. He should have killed her a long time ago. Now, I have to finish this task."

Usagi slumped to the floor. Everything made sense. The man in the white outfit that had told her not to keep going to that place and recovering souls, he was a Tenshi as well. He knew her, but she didn't know him. Tears that she didn't know she had began to fall down her cheeks. She was breaking. Who is she? Was she really a Tenshi?

The Preacher turned back to Usagi. "Where is it?"

Usagi looked at the demon. "What?"

"Your wings!"

* * *

The people slowly placed the hay at the base of the stakes that were to be Yaten's and Usagi's final resting place. Taiki eyed the preparations as he held his wife by his side. Ami let out a sob. 

Seiya turned to the couple. "This must never happen. I will see to it."

Taiki looked at his younger brother. "Seiya, you and I both will see that this will never happen." The three headed back to Taiki's and Ami's house in silence. They slowly entered the small home and Ami headed to the kitchen while Taiki and Seiya say on either side of the table in the living room.

Seiya held the glowing cloth close to his heart. He felt so much pain for both Usagi and Yaten. This was not right. "We have to save them, and then leave. I don't care how."

Taiki nodded his head. "The burning is tomorrow at noon."

Seiya let out an exaggerated sigh. "We have to get them out tonight."

Ami placed a tray of tea and cookies between the two men on the table. "Iie, the place is heavily guarded. I've never seen so many guards."

Taiki picked up a cookie and looked thoughtfully out into never land. "I can not sit back and let my youngest brother die in vein."

Seiya nodded. "I can't let either of them die."

Taiki shoved the cookie in his mouth. "You know, as the Sherriff, I have access to everything, including blueprints to the Church."

Ami placed her hand on her stomach. "They won't let you see them because they know you would try to save Yaten!"

Seiya stood up. "Leave the blueprints to me, brother. I don't want you to die again." Seiya then rushed out the door of the house. He would be damned if he lost either broth again.

* * *

Yaten began to sweat bullets as some guards placed him on a machine in the dungeon. The guards were dressed in all black with chains connecting their shirts to their pants and masks to their shirts. They strapped his wrists and ankles in place. Yaten gave Usagi a exasperated look. She was in full fledged tears. 

"Now, Tenshi. Where are your wings? Tell me, or your lover dies a slow death!" The Preacher yelled as he pointed to one of the guards to reveal the whip they had hidden. Yaten closed his eyes tightly. His heart was racing and he could feel his body start to burn from the fear he had. However, he didn't want Usagi to tell the Preacher anything. He wasn't a Preacher, he was a demon who wanted her dead. Yaten would die for her any day with out regret. "TELL ME TENSHI!"

Yaten suddenly yelled, "DON'T! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF! DON'T DO IT!"

A guard suddenly whipped Yaten from behind. It stung like hell. "Shut up." The Guard hissed. Yaten shook his head. He looked at Usagi, pleading her with his eyes.

Usagi had jumped up and tried to rush to the cell's bars. "YATEN!" The Preacher caught her and held her tightly.

"Tell me, where are your wings!" The Preacher hissed in a very snaky voice.

"Iie! YATEN!" Usagi's tears began to flow like a waterfall. "Iie!"

The guard whipped Yaten again. Yaten gritted his teeth, but he didn't want Usagi to see him in any pain.

"I don't know! Please, don't hurt him! I have no wings!" Usagi screamed out.

The Preacher tightened his grip on her. "Lier. You are the Tenshi, I know it."

"Please," Usagi breathed her pleads. "Please, don't hurt him…"

The Preacher nodded at the guards and they all closed in on Yaten. Yaten hated to feel so helpless. In fact, he hated a lot of things. However, he loved Usagi. "Do what you want to me, she is telling you the truth."

Suddenly, everything was black.

* * *

Seiya hid the glowing cloth in his shirt as he rummaged through old documents at the town's library. People eyed him with distrust, but he didn't care. He had to save the two innocent people who were going to be wrongfully killed. He yanked out a blueprint and smiled. 'This is it.' 

"Seiya-san?" A wither voice said behind Seiya. He turned around slowly and saw the librarian. "I'm sorry, but you can not check out these documents at this time."

Seiya twisted around so he faced the librarian. "Excuse me?" He kept his hands behind him as he pushed the blueprint up the back of his shirt.

"I said, you may not check out stuff now. It's for safety reasons." The old woman stated.

Seiya frowned at the woman. "Safety reasons?"

"We don't want you to go and disrupt the burning tomorrow." The Librarian leaned in. "Of your evil brother."

Seiya saw red. "Why did you say that?" He yelled.

"Unlike you or Taiki-san, Yaten was always rotten. Think about it. He hated to do the monthly concerts, which they want you two to do the day after the burning, and he always was frowning and spoiled."

Seiya pushed the woman to the side. "Excuse me, but I've heard enough of this bullshit. Yaten is a good person." Seiya said as he stormed out of the library. He didn't care that everyone eyed him in horror at his rudeness.

"Boy, if you don't shape up, you're next!" A man's voice shouted but Seiya ignored him and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

The Preacher wiped his brow as he held the limp girl in his other arm. Usagi was all black and blue, and unconscious. Yaten wasn't much better. However, neither of them talked. The Preacher eyed the girl in his arms for a thoughtful moment. He had to find her wings. He had to burn everything, now. 

"Master, should we let him down?" One of the guards hissed.

"Iie." The Preacher hissed back. "Leave him there till tomorrow." He then tossed Usagi to the side. "We have more important things right now." He the exited the cell as another guard closed the door. "You can't travel around town like that. You must all stay in the dungeon. He then turned and climbed out of the dungeon through the stairs. When he arrived at the top of the dungeon stairs he opened the doors to reveal the open skies. He then climbed out and kicked the doors close. He was now in the graveyard of souls who had departed this world. He looked around and smirked. Just because he was a demon, didn't mean her could not walk the graves or enter a church. He frowned. But he did get weaker near the Church. That was why his warriors build these stairs and torture chamber. It was nowhere near the Church. Who ever heard of a demon telling the truth?

* * *

Seiya and Taiki studied the plans and Taiki pointed at the lower chambers. "They may have them in here." 

Seiya nodded. It was an exorcism room. An easy place for a demon to work in. "Let's do this tonight at dark."

* * *

The Preacher walked the streets of the village smiling at the other people who walked past him. He wanted to keep you the good attitude so that no one would ever assume something was wrong. However, he needed to find those heavenly wings and fast. He glared towards the home of Taiki and Ami. He slowly walked up the stairs and let himself into their home. 

"Good Afternoon." He said in a normal tone. Taiki was standing over Ami, looking at some papers on the table while Seiya was standing nearby holding a cookie he was about to eat. Seiya and Taiki both glared at the Preacher.

"What do you want?" Seiya growled. He hopped that the Preacher did not know what was on the table before Taiki and Ami.

"Our prisoner, Usagi, was asking for a piece of cloth that she wanted to wear while she burned." The Preacher said with no emotion. "It should sparkle."

Ami stood up and glided towards the Preacher. "I have a very pretty blue dress she could use." Ami knew that that was not what the Preacher ment, but it took his eye off of the table and gave Taiki time to yank the Church's plans from the table top.

"She didn't say it was a dress, it was like a scarf I believe. She said it was in her family for years." The Preacher said, eyeing the two men behind Ami.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know of any scarves." Ami said politely.

"I see, may I look around her room then?" The Preacher asked. "Maybe I could locate it."

Taki glared at the Preacher. "No. You have no right in this house."

The Preacher walked past Ami. "How officer like of you." He eyed the blueprints on the floor. "Like stealing the blueprints to the Church where your brother is being held. Tisk."

Taiki glared at him. "He is innocent, and you know it!"

The Preacher turned to Ami. "Please excuse us." Ami looked worried, but curtsied and left the room. The Preacher turned back to the men. "I know it. I am willing to release him back to both of you unharmed."

Taiki and Seiya exchanged glances. "For what?" Taiki asked.

"For the pink glowing cloth that the girl owns. A life for a piece of clothing. A very easy exchange."

Taiki and Seiya exchanged looks once again. Seiya felt the cloth by his heart. He knew that this cloth was the heavenly wings that Usagi needed. This cloth was more then just a cloth. "Sorry, but like Ami said, we never seen it." Seiya lied.

The Preacher glared at the raven haired man. "You are willing to sacrifice your younger brother for a piece of cloth?"

Seiya bit his lip and took in a sharp breath. The eyes were ice cold, not human at all.

"Excuse me, but how would you know if Yaten is younger then Seiya?" Taiki asked logically. "You've only been here for a year."

The Preacher smiled. "People talk." He then turned to leave. "Oh, and if you ever do find the cloth, you can find me at the Church." He then left their home, knowing that they would never look for him to give him the cloth. However, he also knew that his plan was working. They were going to attack the Church.

* * *

Yaten moaned as he began to regain conscious. A bitter taste was in his mouth and he spat it out. Blood. His whole body hurt. He slowly looked up to see Usagi lying on the ground, not moving. " Usa-" He whispered. His voice was weak even though he never screamed. It would have torn Usagi. He grimaced realizing that after he had passed out, they began to beat on her as well. He looked away in pain. 'Why do that to her? Isn't it already more then enough to burn her tomorrow?' 

"He's awake, master." A guard said. Yaten grimaced. He knew that they were not going to ease up on him just because Usagi was out. They were willing to kill him slowly to get to her wings.

"Good. Hello Yaten. I just came back from the home of your brother. He was so much more informative then you." The Preacher said as he walked in front of Yaten. He looked Yaten in the eye. "I now have the wings. I now will just torture you for fun."

Yaten's jaw dropped. "Nani?" His heart stopped for a moment. 'No, neither of them would do this to her, never!' "Prove it!" Yaten insisted.

The Preacher pulled out the pink cloth and showed it to Yaten. "See?"

Yaten examined it and slowly broke into a grin. "Heh… That's nice."

The Preacher frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Yaten shrugged. "I saw through your lie, that's all. That isn't real."

The Preacher glared at Yaten. "What?" He let the cloth go and it vanished into thin air. "How would you know?" He asked as he grabbed Yaten's neck, ready to strangle him.

"I'll never tell." Yaten said as the Preacher started to squeeze.

"Which of your brothers have it?" The Preacher hissed.

Yaten just glared at the man. Not caring about himself, something that seemed like a normal thing now that Usagi was in his life.

"Fine, don't answer. I'll find out tonight, when they attack." The Preacher let go of Yaten and turned to a guard. "Do what you will with him, just do not kill him. The village wants to see that one."

* * *

A/N: What will happen at the Church? How will they all get out of this mess? 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Duh.

The night air was cold as two figures in capes rushed towards the Church. They concealed themselves in the shadows, hoping to not be seen. When the two figures approached the huge doors of the Church, the doors slowly opened on their own.

"Nani?" The shorter figure whispered as a gust of wind blew his hair from his face.

The taller one stood tall. "They knew we were coming." His voice was firm and strong.

The other man smiled suddenly. "I'm not surprised." With that statement, the two men walked into the darkness of the Church.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes. A drop of water splashed against her cheek, as if it was telling her to wake up. She tried to move, but her whole body hurt. She glanced at her arm and saw the black and blue marks appearing on her dainty skin. 

"You're awake." An all too familiar voice said.

Usagi moved so she could see the Preacher but also not move her body too much. "What do you want now? Haven't you gotten what you want? I'll be dead soon."

The Preacher smiled an evil smile at the blonde. He took in her long blonde hair, flowing loosely all around her body. He took is the color of her lips, which were bloody, and her soft pale skin. "I always heard that tenshis were beautiful in their own ways."

Usagi did a double. "Nani? You beat me up, prepare a burning, and now you're hitting on me?"

The Preacher laughed. "I'm a demon. What do you expect? Too bad you are a tenshi. You look like you would have tasted good." The Preacher eyed the wounded girl. She began to shiver under his stare. The Preacher stood up and grabbed her by her jaw, lifting her from the ground. "Tell me, where is it?"

Usagi felt the tears begin to fall. She didn't know, and she would never tell even if she did know. She closed her eyes, ready for a new beating.

"Oi, look at me."

Usagi snapped her eyes open in shock. The Preacher's ancient voice was replaced by a young man's voice. She looked down at the man and gasped. The Preacher had become his real form. He had beautiful silver hair that reached to almost his shoulders. His eyes were green and he had a marking on his cheek of a bird. His clothes were black, except for the lining of his cape and the buttons of his shirt, which were red.

"That's right. This is who I really am. Just like that is what you really look like as a human. It feels good to not be so old. It's easier to fight trespassers." The Preacher smiled. "Like the two who broke into the Church looking for you and that boy."

Usagi gasped. "Seiya-san and Taiki-san!"

"Bingo. Tell me now, or they die!" The Preacher's demon yelled.

"I don't know! PLEASE! Don't hurt them!" Usagi pleaded. A pink light began to engulf her body, but the Preacher punched her in her stomach with his free fist. The light quickly left her.

"Now, you shouldn't be doing this now should you?" He chuckled. Usagi coughed and her body went limp. "It's feeble to use your puny powers with out your wings."

Usagi gasped for air. "Who are you?"

The Preacher laughed. "I'm known by many names. You can call me Shusu-sama." Usagi gulped. Shusu tossed her into the wall with out a second glance. "Ja, Tenshi."

* * *

Seiya pulled out his gun. He didn't like the feeling he was getting in the Church. Something was completely evil here. "Taiki?" 

Taiki nodded, his gun already drawn. "We will find them."

Suddenly, a man appeared at the other end of the walkway of the Church. "Oi, you came to see me?"

The two men turned to the new silver haired man. His green eyes sparkled with a devilish smile. "Who are you?" Seiya shouted to the man.

"Call me Shusu-sama." The man sneered. "I am the Preacher of this village." Suddenly fire erupted around Seiya and Taiki. The two backed up into each other, eyeing the fire. "Thank you for dropping by."

Seiya growled at the flames. "Fight like a man!"

"Why? This is so much easier." Shusu informed them.

Taiki nodded towards Seiya and the two jumped of from the center of the flames. Shusu smirked as demons began to appear around him, ready to take his orders. "Lets see how the two of you can fight now. Did you bring enough bullets? Or, should the real question be, can a bullet made by a man, kill a demon?"

Taiki and Seiya shot looks at each other. 'Shit," Taiki thought to himself. 'Of course, demons can not be killed by a mere mortal weapon!'

The two suddenly realized that they were doomed. However, they both vowed to not go down with out a fight. Seiya cocked his gun. "DIE!" The gun set off an explosion.

* * *

The sun was finally rising and Yaten felt cold water splash him in the face. He opened his eyes quickly and glared at the guard before him holding a bucket. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

The guard tossed the bucket to the side. "Your time has come."

Yaten suddenly realized what was going on. It was time to burn at the stake by Usagi. The guard grabbed his arm and yanked Yaten up. "Impossible!"

The guard eyed Yaten with a weird look. "It is. Did you expect some one to come and save you?"

Yaten glared at the guard. It was in fact exactly what he had expected. He yanked his hand from the guard. "Don't touch me!"

"The Master wants to see you first." The guard said as he grabbed Yaten and yanked him out of his cell and towards a torture chamber's main doors. Yaten watched as the doors opened and the old Preacher stood on the other side of the doors. "Master, as you wished."

The Preacher nodded at the guard. He then turned to Yaten. "I just wanted to inform you that you will never see your brothers again. They are, lets say, out of the way now."

Yaten gawked at the Preacher, slowly taking in what the demon had informed him. "Nani?"

Usagi appeared behind the Preacher with two guards. Her dress was ragged and she looked like they had tenderized her more.

"The two men you called brothers, are dead." The Preacher then turned to Usagi and leaned into her. "Dead."

Usagi's eyes widened. "IIE!"

Yaten slumped. 'Baka brothers…' He couldn't believe this.

* * *

Seiya blinked slowly as the sun's rays fell upon his face. He started to move, but his body ached so badly. He blinked his eyes and took in the room that he had slept in the night before. The windows and the crosses were the key to unlocking his memory. 'We are still in the Church.' Seiya realized. He was lying on top of Taiki in a heap in the middle of the isle. Seiya slowly began to remember the night before. They were surrounded by demons. Seiya and Taiki had drawn out their guns, ready to fight. However, their man made guns were in fact, useless. 

FLASHBACK

Shusu smirked as demons began to appear around him, ready to take his orders. "Lets see how the two of you can fight now. Did you bring enough bullets? Or, should the real question be, can a bullet made by a man, kill a demon?"

"DIE!" Seiya yelled, not going down with out a fight. He shot his gun right at a demon's head. The Demon's head was hit by the bullet, but the bullet bounced off of the demon's skin. The demon caught the bullet in his paw and crushed it into a fine dust. Then, it sneered at Seiya.

Taiki dropped his gun and pulled out his sword that he brought just to be safe. It was an ancient samurai sword that he bought at a pawn shop for looks. He held the sword before him and the demons didn't falter. Shusu screamed out the order to attack. Seiya braced himself and tightened his fists. Taiki jumped in front of his little brother. "RUN! I'll take care of them!"

Seiya shook his head. "I never run from a fight! Ever!"

Suddenly, as the fire grew around them and the demons got closer, Seiya felt a claw grab his shoulder from behind. Seiya turned around and a fist bashed him in the face, sending him flying into the fire. Taiki screamed out to Seiya, horrified. The demons were too much for him alone and his sword skills were nil. Taiki swung the sword aimlessly, cutting into the demons stomachs.

Seiya jumped out of the fire and rushed into a demon nearby, his shirt was still on fire. The demon quickly caught Seiya and threw him towards Taiki. Taiki caught Seiya but dropped his sword in the process. The demons took the opportunity to attack the two human men who were unable to defend themselves as Shusu laughed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Seiya shook his head, wanting to forget the pain. He lowered his head, and that was when he saw it. The pink glow emerging from his shirt which was covered in blood. 'Usagi's wings…'

Taiki moaned from under Seiya. "I feel like a train hit me!"

Seiya nodded his head. "We were dead. Or, almost dead, not sure."

Taiki suddenly sat up. "Shit! How?"

Seiya undid his shirt and pulled out the bloody pink cloth. "Usagi's wings…"

Taiki almost had a heart attack. "ARE YOU CRAZY? You brought her wings with us? The one thing that the demon wanted?"

Seiya nodded. "I brought it just incase. Gomen."

Taiki let out a sigh. "I guess it's for the best… thank goodness that they never found it!"

Seiya nodded his head, noting where the sun was through the window. "However, the burning is only an hour away!"

Taiki nodded. "We will stop it. Now."

Seiya smiled and nodded. This was it, the true moment.

"We must get the wings to Usagi!" Taiki said, cutting Seiya's thoughts. Seiya looked at the cloth and nodded.

* * *

A guard tossed a white dress at Usagi in her cell before slamming the cell door closed. Usagi looked at the dress that she was to die in and let her tears fall. She reached over to the dress and picked it up; the cloth was rough and stiff. She stood up and tried to gather her strength. She then fell to her knees, crying harder. How could this happen? She was not evil. Why must she die this way? Usagi slowly stood and pulled off her torn ragged dress and replaced it with the white dress. 

"What a beautiful sight." A voice said. Usagi looked up from her dress and saw Shusu leaning against the wall, in the Preacher's skin still. He smirked at Usagi and opened the cell door and approached her. He then took her hair into his hand and lifted it to his nose. "What a shame to loose something so beautiful…"

"What do you want?" Usagi asked with all of the strength she could muster.

"I want you to convert. Give up being a tenshi, and join me. You shall rule over the other demons by my side." He then transformed into his true form. His beautiful green eyes bore into Usagi's, and his silvery hair flowed around his round face. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was a tenshi himself. However, she knew what he was.

"Iie. I would never want to be by your side. You're a demon. I can't live with you." Usagi said softly. She smiled at Shusu. "Besides, I'd be living a lie. I can never hurt anyone, and I can't stand anyone to be hurt." As she said those words aloud, she felt her strength return to her. It felt so warm and it gave her more confidence. "I'd rather die a evil witch, then to actually be one."

SLAP!

Shusu grew angry. "How dare you refuse me? You want to die? You got it. You had your chance..." Usagi kept smiling at him, never faltering. Shusu threw her into the wall and turned to leave. "That was your last chance, now you shall die."

* * *

The village gathered around the two stakes that stood in the middle of the town with hay at their bases. Taiki and Seiya pulled the hoods of their robes over their heads as they approached the stakes. They exchanged looks and stood as close to the path that they hoped Usagi and Yaten would take to the stakes. People murmured amongst themselves about Yaten and the blonde 'witch'. Most were surprised that Yaten would do something so evil; the others thought he was the spoiled baby brother and that he is getting what he deserved. 

"I can't believe these people," Seiya muttered to Taiki. "How can anyone be glad that…" Seiya tightened his fists, wanting to kill someone, but restrained himself.

Taiki nodded his head. "They will all change their minds when they see the truth."

Seiya looked up at Taiki and nodded. Taiki was always right. Always. Seiya tightened his hold on the cloth that saved their lives many times and prayed that it would save Usagi and Yaten's lives that day.

* * *

Yaten threw a punch at one of the guards, but the guard quickly caught it. "DAMN YOU!" Yaten screamed. His whole body ached, but he was not about to let any one take him willingly to his death. "I am not going out there! Got it, Dumbass?" 

"Dumbass?" The guard's thick snaky voice asked. "You really know nothing, do you?"

Yaten studied the guard. "Huh?"

"My name isn't Dumbass."

Yaten almost fell over. This guard was dumber then he originally thought. The guard yanked Yaten out of his cell and took him into a different area of the dungeon. The guard pulled Yaten to the throne and cleared his throat. "Master?" Nothing. The guard leaned over to view the throne better, and saw that no one was in it. He then turned to Yaten. "Wait here." He then started to walk away and Yaten smirked. He could not believe his luck; this dumbass was about as dumb as they come. Suddenly, a red cloud of smoke appeared by the throne. Shusu stood by the throne amongst the red smoke, glaring at the guard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shusu yelled at the guard.

"MASTER! I've brought you the prisoner!" The guard suddenly said with great joy.

"BAKA!" Shusu yelled. "You almost left the prisoner alone, free to escape!"

The guard did a double. "I-I…"

"Also, did I hear correctly that you thought this prisoner was calling you by your name?" Shusu asked as he pointed his finger at the guard. "Dumbass?"

"Master-" The guard began as he knelt in front of Shusu.

Shusu waved his finger and suddenly the guard began to scream. Yaten's eyes widened as the guard's uniform began to fall off of his body. The guard's skin was red, and his eyes were gold, like a cat's eye. Yaten took in how inhuman this guard was as fire began to emerge from his body. With one final scream, the guard vanished leaving behind his clothes. Yaten turned his attention to Shusu as Shusu took his throne. Shusu waved a signal to his right and a guard came in, dragging Usagi. Usagi was still pretty beaten up and her hair was messed up. Yaten looked away. He couldn't stand it, he was powerless, and she needed his help.

"You both are going to die in a few minutes. I want you both to know, you can still save your asses." Shusu said, eyeing Yaten. Yaten could feel his eyes burning into his own soul. Yaten was never a saint, nor a hero. However, life was not worth living with out the one he would always think of as his princess. Yaten glanced at Usagi. For some odd reason, she looked stronger then he remembered her looking. She gave Shusu a unemotional look. Yaten turned to look at Shusu again. This was where he belonged, by Usagi. The one who rescued him so long agao, and never stopped rescuing him and his family. Even if this is his own demise, this is the place for him.

Shusu stared at the two a little longer. Finally he let out a sigh. "Fine, then you are doomed." He raised his hand above the two before him. A red glow surrounded the two, and slowly all of Yaten's and Usagi's wounds were gone. Usagi's hair was half braided and flowers lined her braid. Yaten's own hair was pulled back into his ponytail, like it usually was. Shusu nodded to the guards in the back as he transferred back into the Preacher. "It is time."

* * *

Taiki and Seiya suddenly heard the village become quiet. They turned to see what caused them be quiet down and saw a big husky man approaching them slowly, the Preacher was behind him. Seiya shot a glance at Taiki and then looked back to see Yaten follow the Preacher and Usagi followed him. Both he and Usagi had their hands tied up. Taiki and Seiya turned with the crowd as the crowd began to divide. To both Taiki's and Seiya's horror, the crowd broke further away from them then they had expected. 

Seiya turned to Taiki. 'Now what?'

* * *

**A/N:** OH! A dramatic cliff hanger! Good news, the last chapter is next! Expect it to be very dramatic! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You already know it…

Seiya turned to Taiki in horror as he realized that Usagi and Yaten were not going to pass them and that time was running out. Taiki nodded towards the front of the crowd and Seiya nodded. They weaved through the villagers until they got to the base of the stakes. Seiya grasped the cloth in his hand under the robe he wore. This was the moment they were waiting for. Only one chance, and if they don't get this right, they would loose two very important people to them.

* * *

Usagi took a deep swallow. The villagers were screaming at her and Yaten, calling them evil, witches. One little boy spat at Usagi. Usagi felt so hated and ashamed. She didn't really believe that she was a tenshi, but if she was, was this really what she was here for? To be burned?

Yaten leaned towards Usagi from behind. "I'm here for you."

Usagi turned to Yaten and smiled. That was right; she had Yaten, and somewhere out there was his family. They all loved her. She had done a lot of good for this one family. She smiled brighter. She wasn't put on earth to just be burned. She had done so much for a lot of people.

The Preacher turned to Usagi suddenly. "Are you sure, you do not know of the cloth?" He hissed.

"I am sure." Usagi whispered back.

"Fine." The Preacher said before he walked to the side and two guards approached Yaten and Usagi. The guards yanked the two towards the stakes and tied them to the stakes. Usagi looked out into the crowd, knowing that none of them knew the truth. She gave them all a smile. It was all she could do. Her dress blew in the wind, and her long hair wisped all around her. As she scanned the villagers, her eyes fell upon a pair of eyes that she grew to admire. Seiya's. Seiya smiled back at her, knowing she saw him. For some reason, seeing a familiar face made this a little easier to Usagi. Usagi felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. They stung once again. A guard approached her with a torch that was lit. Usagi turned away from him, not wanting him to see her tears. The guard knelt down and lit up the hay, and then he walked over to Yaten and lit his.

"When I come back from the dead, I'll hunt you down!" Yaten screamed at the guard. "Demon or not!"

Usagi looked up at the sky, wishing something would happen. Anything, to save her and Yaten.

The guards all went towards the village so that they would not get scorched by the flames. That was when something happened. Seiya suddenly leaped towards Usagi and threw a pink cloth around her legs as that was the highest he could reach. It was almost as if in slow motion, as the guards and Preacher suddenly broke into a run towards Usagi. Then, a bright pink light blinded everyone.

* * *

Seiya fell back, blinded by the pink light. He held up his hand to shield his face from the light. He had prayed that this was enough, and it looked as if his prayers were answered. The pink light was blinding, and then Seiya felt rain pouring all around him. He slowly removed his hand from his eyes and was shocked to be looking into another pair of eyes, surrounded by light. It was Usagi's blue eyes, full of love and happiness. "Seiya, thank you." She then kissed his cheek and disappeared in the pink light once again. Seiya suddenly felt his face flush as he touched his cheek.

In an instant, the pink light exploded, making all of the villagers scream and a lot ran for cover. Others were fascinated. Taiki and Seiya both removed their hoods and watched the scene before them. Usagi was visible and she looked like a tenshi. She had white feathery wings, a long white gown with gold loops in the neck line and arms of her dress. She wore a silver necklace with a crescent moon on it. She slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at Taiki and Seiya. She smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"My tenshi name is, Serenity. I am the tenshi of serenity. I had asked to come to earth because I wanted to find love. I was granted that request after one thousand years of waiting. However, Shusu had found out my request and followed me to earth." Serenity lowered her head, as if ashamed. "When I was born to earth, as with any tenshi who comes to earth the way I did… I was born as a human with very minimal powers. My wings and powers came to earth in the form of a glittery pink scarf. Only if it is placed on my body, would I return to whom I really am and regain my memories. However, I knew nothing of that because I was basically a mortal, born without memories of my past. I always had the scarf nearby, but I considered it too pretty to wear. When I was still so young, the village was attacked by warriors." Serenity looked towards Yaten who was still tied on his stake, but the fire was out. He didn't care that he was still tied up; he was in awe over Usagi, Serenity.

"I'm so truly sorry, if I wasn't there, they…" Serenity lowered her eyes. Yaten remembered the time that they were attacked; he was still just a baby almost. That was when he fell in love with her. She came and saved his family and the rest of the village. "Those warriors were demons." Serenity said breaking through his memories. "Their leader was, Shusu."

Taiki gasped. "How do you know this? You were only a baby practically yourself!"

Serenity smiled at Taiki. "Correct. I was. With these wings, I know everything."

The Preacher glared at Serenity. "So you were here!"

Serenity turned to him. "How dare you come here, to earth, and take so many lives only to claim serenity for yourself!"

The Preacher grinned at Serenity. "Not just serenity! You! Your beauty is unable to be touched by any other woman! I had to have you; in death or as a prisoner… it didn't matter."

Serenity raised her hands. "I can not let you do what you want any longer." The sky suddenly opened and two tenshis flew out of the sky.

"Serenity-sama!" The woman tenshi exclaimed as she looked down at the Preacher. "Shusu!"

Taiki gawked at the man who flew out with the woman. The man's long white hair and markings were unmistakable. "You're the one I met on the other side!"

The man looked at Taiki and smiled. "That's right. My name is Artemis. Her name," Artemis gestured towards the tenshi with long black wavy hair that went to her knees and big sapphire eyes in a golden dress. "…is Luna."

"Luna and Artemis…" Taiki said quietly.

Serenity nodded. "Artemis is the guardian of the dead. He helps the souls find their new home. You were in his care until I broke the rules and kidnapped you back." Serenity smiled. "Gomen Artemis."

Artemis held up his hand, acknowledging her apology.

"Luna, is the guardian of birth. She guides the souls to their human bodies as they are conceived." Serenity continued. She turned her attention to Shusu. "Shusu, you have gone over your limits and it is time that you are removed."

Shusu shook his head. "Hell no, it is time to take you."

The three tenshis looked at each other. They gave a silent confirmation. War between good and evil was about to begin.

* * *

Yaten watched as Seiya and Taiki rushed towards him while the war between good and evil was beginning. Seiya yanked out a pocket knife and climbed up onto the stake to cut the rope that held Yaten to the stake. Taiki grabbed Yaten's legs and helped Seiya lower Yaten onto the earth below. Yaten smiled at the two brothers. He then turned his attention back to Usagi. "How else can we help her?"

Taiki shook his head. "We're mortals. We can't fight in this type of battle."

The three watched as Shusu held out his hand and a black sword appeared in his hand. He was still disguised as the Preacher. Yaten smirked thinking of what the villagers thought of this scene. Serenity flapped her wings as a gush of wind rushed past Shusu. "I will not forgive you for what you have done, to any of these people."

Shusu took that moment to transform into his true self. The villagers screamed and threw items towards the people in the sky. Yaten was shocked at the reaction. "Are you people stupid? That's not going to do anything but-" Yaten shrieked. Shusu turned towards the people. His face was full of rage. Yaten watched as Shusu began to move his hand towards the people who faithfully followed him when he was the Preacher. A black cloud of smoke surrounded his hand and Yaten knew that he was going to shoot some power towards the people. Yaten jumped towards the people and pushed them out of the way, however, he was hit in the back. He tried to not let out any noise, but the force was almost unbearable.

Serenity watched horrified at Yaten getting hit by Shusu's power. She turned to Artemis with worried eyes. Artemis nodded to Serinity, and then to Luna. The two guardians suddenly began their attacks on Shusu. Serenity in the meantime flew as fast as she could to the ground to kneel by Yaten's side. She gently rolled over the man who stayed by her side and saved her many times, and looked into his painful eyes.

"Usagi…" Yaten whispered. "I want to help you, but I have no powers, nothing…" Yaten weakly said. He never felt so, weak. All of his life, he and his brothers were always looked up to. Seiya and Taiki saved people's lives and protected the village. Yaten never lost a fight, and could hold his own. He even knocked out a drunk who wanted to take advantage of an innocent girl on the streets. However, against demons, none of them…

Serenity's eyes sparkled with tears and understanding. "Yaten, you are strong. You and your brothers are very strong, but you need to look with in yourselves to find your spiritual strengths." Serenity leaned in to him; her nose was now touching his. "I will guide you, Yaten." With that sentence, she kissed his lips gently. The kiss was magical as a pink glow expanded to take in Taiki and Seiya. Yaten closed his eyes and deepened the kiss that he waited for practically his whole life. He slowly wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer.

* * *

Shusu didn't know what hit him, until it was too late. Luna and Artemis both blasted him and his guards with a very powerful blast that knocked him back, but that was not what got him. Serenity's kiss, given to a mere mortal. The pink light was strengthening the mortals and he wasn't about to let it happen. "ATTACK!" He yelled to his minions.

Yaten and Serenity broke their kiss and Serenity touched Yaten's forehead. A symbol appeared of a star for an instant, but was gone just as fast. Serenity then approached Taiki and Seiya and did the same to both of them. She then stood and sighed, "Now, you all can fight."

Yaten felt warmth inside of him which he had never felt before. He stood up and smiled. "I can feel the power…"

Taki and Seiya both nodded. They all could feel their own powers. They knew that the time had come to save their home. Seiya held up his hands towards the approaching demons. "Here goes, YAWH!" A red beam of light burst from his hands and shot through the demons, causing the demons to explode.

Yaten smirked. "This is what I'm talking about." He stood up and twisted in a circle as a blue light erupted from his body, killing all demons that were close to them. Yaten then stood still and winked at Seiya. "That's how you do it."

Taiki rolled his eyes as he studied his hands. He tightened them into fists. "I can't explain the feeling…" Suddenly, a voice could be heard a ways away. Taiki looked up and saw Ami running towards him. Worry written all over her lovely face. "Stay back!" Taiki screamed. Too late, a demon saw her and started to race towards her. Ami stopped abruptly. Her face paled. She touched her stomach and turned to run the other direction. In her current condition, she was unable to fight any thing. Taiki used all of his energy and focused his all on the demon chasing his wife. A huge golden beam shot out from Taiki's whole body and slammed into the back of the demon. The demon was vaporized in a split second. Taiki then rushed over to Ami. He held her tightly and whispered, "Baka, what are you doing out here?"

Ami smiled softly. "I wanted to be with you…"

Seiya turned to Yaten. "Now that was the best of all of us."

Yaten glared at Seiya. "Shut up!" He turned his attention to Serenity and Shusu. "We are here to help, not fight."

Seiya nodded. "For once, I agree with you."

Yaten ignored his brother's comment. He had much more important things to think of. He watched as Shusu swung his black sword at Serenity. Serenity easily blocked it with her own sword that had appeared out of nowhere in her hands. Yaten looked at his right hand and frowned. 'I'll do anything to save her.' Yaten then held his hand up towards Serenity.

"Are you crazy?" Seiya yelled at him. "You are going to attack Usagi!"

Yaten shook his head. "No, I'm protecting her." He then shot a huge blue light towards Serenity and Shusu. Shusu looked down and gasped in horror. Serenity smiled softly as a pink light emerged from her body, combining with Yaten's blue light. Shusu let out a scream as his body began to turn to dust.

Seiya held up his hand as Taiki and Ami walked beside him. Taiki held up his hand and Ami held onto him. Red and gold lights emerged from the two men and shot towards Shusu. Luna and Artemis let out a white light and they joined forces with the others.

"Shusu, no matter what you try to do on earth, love and friendship will always win." Serenity said just as Shusu exploded into a fine dust.

Yaten watched Serenity in the sky as she looked back down at him. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. Yaten suddenly felt as if he was hit with a bag of cement. "Usagi? You-you can't come back?"

Serenity shook her head sadly. "I am now a full tenshi once again… I must return to where I truly belong."

Yaten couldn't stand it. "After all of these years of looking for you? After all of these years of searching for you… now that I find you… you have to go?" Yaten never was one to let anything disturb him, but this tore at his very own soul. "Why?"

Serenity turned away from him. "It's the way things are." Serenity looked at him one last time. "Yaten, I love you. Please, forget about me." With that, a pink light engulfed the whole village.

* * *

Yaten sat up with a start in his bed. His whole body was sweaty and his long white hair clung to his face and back. His breathing was hard and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. "Usagi…" He whispered into the dark room. He reached up and touched his face with his right hand. He then ran his fingers through his hair. The darkness signaled that it was well after one AM. He leaned back in his bed and lit a candle by his bed. He then scooted himself to the edge of the bed. It had been a month since Usagi had left him. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Even though he was supposed to forget her, he never did. How could you forget someone you love with all of your heart? The villagers all seemed like their lives were normal and as if no demons or tenshis had ever come into their own village. Yaten reached into his ice box and pulled out a cold snack. He sat down at the table and started to enjoy the taste of the food while he continued to think of her.

* * *

When the sun was in the eight am height, Seiya walked out into the empty streets. He felt so proud of his new badge. Taiki had decided to retire and gave Seiya the promotion to sheriff. Ami had her baby girl and Taiki was helping Ami raise their daughter until Ami was on her feet again. Seiya looked towards a spot in the middle of the village where burn marks were visible. He frowned, knowing that only a month ago Usagi and his baby brother were there. He pressed his lips together. No one except Taiki, Yaten, Ami and he knew that Usagi ever existed. The villagers could not figure out why the burn marks were there when no one had been burned there in years. Seiya shook his head slowly and looked towards the bank. He had to go and see how everything was there.

* * *

Taiki rushed back into his and Ami's bedroom with a pile of cloth and some cleaning utensils for their new baby girl. Ami looked up from the bed where she was holding their daughter lovingly. Their daughter had a streak of blue hair at the top of her head. It was darker then Ami's hair but that was only because of Taiki's brunette hair.

"Ami, how do you feel?" Taiki asked as he knelt by her side.

Ami smiled back at Taiki. "I'm wonderful. Isn't she pretty?"

Taiki smiled. "Yes." He studied their daughter and was amazed at how much he could possible love this one girl who was only in their lives for a few days thus far. He caressed the baby's face and turned his attention back to Ami. "So, the new healer is coming here today?"

Ami frowned. "Yes. She should arrive by noon time."

Taiki stood up and leaned over to kiss Ami. "I am going to the bank to check on Seiya."

"Say hi to him for me, please." Ami said softly. Taiki nodded and grabbed his hat and left the room.

* * *

Seiya leaned against a wall and sighed. Everything was back to normal. Mamoru had returned to being Prince Endymoin the very second that Serenity and they had used her magic to kill Shusu. Seiya shifted his feet. Now Prince Endymoin was being sworn in as their new king because his father had a heart issue and felt it was time to retire. Seiya couldn't care less as long as his taxes didn't go any higher. All he truly cared about was this village. Seiya turned his head to look out the bank doors. Well, he also cared about how depressed Yaten had become since Usagi vanished.

"Seiya!"

Seiya turned and saw Minako rushing towards his side. She had arrived back in town a week ago with her father. They missed out on the whole adventure. Seiya gave her a cocky grin. She still remembered the girl who had brought her back to life though. "What's going on, Mina-chan?" He asked as she rushed over to him.

Minako smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Nothing Seiya. How are you?"

Seiya smirked. "I'm great now." He returned her kiss.

"Oi, no kissing in public!" Taiki's voice came, cutting between the couple like a knife.

"C'mon, Taiki. Like you never kissed Ami in public." Seiya moaned as Taiki finally made it to their side.

"Not when we are unmarried." Taiki smirked at Minako. "After we were married, well, that was different."

Seiya rolled his eyes. He was not ready for marriage yet. He had a village to protect in his brother's absence.

"I'm worried about Yaten." Taiki's voice cut in. "He has barely ever left his home since…" Taiki let his voice fall.

Minako smiled. "I'll go over and cheer him up!" She smiled a big girly smile and rushed off to find Yaten's house.

Seiya shook his head. "Only one person can make that idiot happy."

Taiki leaned against the wall. "She isn't a person. She's a tenyo."

Seiya glared at the ground. "I know."

* * *

Ami walked out with her baby into the sun light. She smiled really bright and walked towards the village's gates. The new healer was due to be there at any moment. She felt a gush of wind blow past her and looked up to see a petit woman standing by the village gates already. She wore a pink dress and a big pink hat. She held a suit case before her and was waiting. Ami smiled and waved at the girl. The girl tilted her head towards Ami and waved back. The girl then started to walk towards Ami and Ami stopped walking. The girl's petit frame rung bells as she came closer to Ami. Ami then opened her eyes wide and gasped.

* * *

Yaten tossed some garbage at the door to his room. Of all of the girls to fall in love with, it had to be a tenshi. He couldn't believe his luck. He didn't fall in love with a mortal girl who he could marry and have kids with. No, he fell in love with a girl who had to return to the heavens. Yaten stared at his friend, a bottle of sake. He frowned at it. He hated to always be drunk. Yaten then thought for a moment. 'Hell, I hate everything.' He let his head hang over the side of his unmade bed. He hadn't done anything to earn money since Usagi left. He had no heart to. Yaten closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

Knock knock.

Yaten woke up with a start. 'Who ever the hell that is had better just leave.'

"Yaten-kun? It's Minako, Seiya's girlfriend."

Yaten glared at the door. "Go away!"

Minako took that as a "Come in" gesture and walked into his home. "My my, what a mess!"

Yaten glared at the girl. "Go away."

Minako smiled at him. "Iie. I'm here to cheer you up!"

Yaten rolled over and tried to pretend that Minako wasn't in the room.

* * *

Seiya and Taiki walked out of the bank together. Seiya stretched his arms and looked towards Yaten's home. "I wonder how he's doing right now?"

Taiki shrugged. "What would you do if your love wasn't here?"

Seiya looked at the sky. "I'd get drunk and violent."

Taiki laughed. "Then that's what Yaten's doing."

Seiya turned to Taiki. "Minako is in there."

Taiki let out a sigh. "Lets go then."

* * *

Minako rushed to the other end of the house. "Yaten! Calm down! I can't-"

Yaten threw another bottle towards the door. "OUT! I don't care if my brothers sent you or if you came here on your own, I want to be left alone!"

Minako looked at the floor and did a double. There was a beautiful painting on the floor of a mountain and a blonde with a flower in her hair. "The healer…"

Yaten stopped his ranting and looked at where Minako was. "Hey, who told you to look at that?"

Minako looked up at Yaten. "Grow up."

Yaten glared at her. "Out!"

"OI! Yaten!" Seiya's voice came as the door swung open.

SPLAT!

Seiya tried to recover, but stumbled backwards into Taiki. Seiya had an unknown bowl of green moldy food plastered on his face. Taiki promptly let go of Seiya and Seiya crashed on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IS THIS ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR ELDERS?"

Yaten glared at Seiya. "A few years does not matter."

Seiya wiped the green mold off of his face. "You need to get over this!"

Yaten grabbed another pot with some yellow moldy glop in it. "Don't make me throw this."

Taiki suddenly felt a presents behind him and turned around to see Ami with a girl. "Ami-chan! You shouldn't be here!"

Ami shook her head. "This is my last assignment." She held their daughter out to Taiki. "Please take her some place safe." Ami turned to Seiya who was covered with stuff. "I think you had best leave. You look like the last exorcism I attended." Ami took the other girl's hand and guided her into Yaten's home.

"Not you too! Just leave me alone!" Yaten groaned. He held the nasty pot in his hand still.

"Yaten, I want you to meet some one. I'll leave as soon as you meet her." Ami said in almost a whisper.

Yaten placed the pot down on the table beside his bed. "Fine."

"Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Minako-san. Please meet, Tsukino-san. Tsukino Usagi." Ami said softly as the petit girl removed her hat. Yaten looked at the girl and felt his eyes almost pop out of his head. The girl smiled as her long blonde hair flowed to the ground.

"Pleased to meet you again, Yaten." She said softly.

Yaten stumbled out of his bed and inched towards Usagi. "How?"

Seiya eyed the girl. "I thought you had to go back."

Usagi smiled brighter. "I did. I had to do some unfinished business up there. Now it's finished, so I came back to you." She looked at Yaten. "Why did you become so… torn?"

Yaten stumbled over some broken dishes. "I-I thought I'd never see you again."

Usagi smiled back. "I'm here."

Yaten gawked at her. "Why did you leave me?"

Usagi shook her head. "Gomen. It was not a choice I could make." Usagi laid down her suitcase on the floor and opened it. "Yaten, do you know why I came back?"

Yaten looked around the room. He was no dummy. "Because of all of these people who remember you?"

Usagi stood up, holding a medium sized box. "For you." She handed him the box. "You were my strength with I was weak. You gave me faith because you believed. You were always there for me. You guided me through the darkness. You saved me from those wolves, you sacrificed yourself with out a second thought for me. Do you know how strong that makes you?"

Yaten began to blush. "I-I…"

Usagi smiled deeper. "I'm everything I am, because you love me." She then sighed. "I'm here because of you, Yaten. I am here because you are the half that makes me whole. So, now, we won't separate with out this promise." Usagi gestured towards the box. Yaten untied the box and opened it. The pink glow was blinding. Slowly, the light died down and Yaten was able to look at Usagi's wings with out being blinded.

"I don't understand." Yaten whispered. Seiya looked in the box and whacked Yaten upside his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't you realize anything? Damn, you're so dumb!" Seiya said as he pointed at the cloth.

Yaten stared at the cloth. "What is she saying?"

Usagi walked over to Yaten and touched his chest. "I'll give you some time to think of it. Right now, I need to find a home to live in and get settled with the new Healer job." She turned to leave when Yaten blurted. "Wait, please." Everyone looked at Yaten. "Stay here, with me."

Ami walked up to Yaten. "Yaten! She can't do that! You two are not married! It would look bad to the whole village!"

Yaten hugged the cloth to his chest. "Do you think I care what they think?"

Taiki sighed. "Stubborn."

Seiya shook his head. "Spoiled."

Usagi smiled softly. "I can't. I don't want to look bad here again." Usagi shivered remembering how touchy this village is.

Yaten sat down on his bed. He looked around the room and wrinkled his nose. 'I wouldn't want to live here either!'

* * *

Yaten stood back, looking at the display he set up in awe. He was so proud of his own work. He had displayed all of his paintings that he could get together out side of his home. There were sacks of garbage sitting outside of his home as well that he needed to haul to the dump.

"Excuse me, mister."

Yaten turned to see a little girl holding out a handful of money to him. Yaten studied the money in shock. "How did you get this much money?"

The girl shook her head. "I was told not to tell. Please, let me buy that painting of the princess of the stars."

Yaten looked over his shoulder at a painting he did of Usagi as her alto ego, Serenity. He had done it before he became depressed. "Sure, it's yours."

The girl clapped her hands after Yaten took the money and rushed over to the painting and ran off with it. Yaten sighed. He was selling his paintings that he some how was able to paint after Usagi had left. Maybe it was a gift from the power she had given him before the battle. He did not know. However, he had to sell them so that he could make Usagi his.

"Excuse me, mister?"

Yaten turned around to a boy and frowned. The boy was about eight. "What?"

"I want that painting." The boy blurted. He pointed at a painting Yaten did of himself below Serenity giving her strength in a blue beam of light.

"Yeah, where's the money?" Yaten asked.

The boy held out his hand and gave Yaten the money. The boy grabbed the painting and ran off in the direction that the little girl had. Yaten stared at the money in his hand. He had to sell more for that ring he wanted to give Usagi.

* * *

Usagi smiled at the elderly woman. "All done."

The elderly woman stared at the paintings on the wall before her in awe. "Who painted these?"

Usagi looked up at the paintings. "I had. I use to paint for a living."

The elderly woman nodded her head still in awe. "I love the one of the waterfall in the mountains. Where did you get the idea for this?"

Usagi took the woman's arm and helped her off the table. "In my heart."

The woman turned to Usagi. Usagi had all of her hair tied back into a high ponytail, which she hid behind a bandanna. Usagi wore a white robe with a flower peaking out of an area where the stitching had given. "Your heart? My, what a beautiful heart you have. How much is that painting worth?"

Usagi grimaced. She knew the woman could never afford the true price of the painting. "I'll give it to you at one hundred yen."

The woman did a double. "Child, that is too cheep!"

Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

The woman pulled out her wallet and studied the young healer. "You know, I have never felt so good in my whole life." She held the money out to Usagi. "I'll be taking the painting as well."

Usagi beamed at the woman. "Glad to hear it! I'll get the painting down now." Usagi started to climb up on some furniture when she stumbled on a piece of furniture. She began to fall backwards when some one caught her from behind. Usagi opened her eyes and blushed. "I'm so sorry!"

A deep man's voice met her ears instead. "Don't worry about it."

Usagi turned abruptly to look straight into the face of the Prince.

* * *

Yaten shook his head. Almost every painting was gone and he held a fistful of money. It was well over the amount to pay for Usagi's ring. He looked at the last painting and frowned. Should he sell it as well? It was of a flower in the sun light. The flower was not special. Yaten shrugged. It was better to get rid of all of the paintings. He looked over at the Healers place and frowned. He should make sure that Usagi would be happy at their new home together. Maybe he should find out things that she liked. He let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up. He walked over to the healer's place with his hands behind his head. He looked in the window by the front door to see if she had any customers. There was a man and an elderly woman in the room with Usagi. Yaten studied the man and suddenly his eyes widened. He yanked open the door and pointed at the tall dark haired man. "Mamoru!"

The Prince turned to look at Yaten. "Hello, Yahen-san. Nice to meet you as well."

Yaten started to heave. "Get out."

Usagi was surprised by Yaten's rudeness. "Yaten!"

Yaten shook his head. "He tried to kill you over and over, remember?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, Yaten!"

Prince Endymoin looked at the boy. "I don't remember Mamoru very well, but I remember him a little."

Yaten gave Prince Endymoin a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

Prince Endymoin smiled and turned to Yaten. "The demon who took over my body."

Yaten inched away from Mamoru. "Eww, sick!"

"It does not matter what you think." The Prince informed Yaten. "I was just asking Tsukino-san for her hand." He turned back to Usagi and took her hand into his. "I would be so honored if you would become my queen."

Yaten felt as if his world was crashing all around him. He did not have the ring yet, and here was the prince himself asking for her hand.

"You had saved me from a hideous fate and I really wish to make you my queen." The Prince continued.

"I-I'm speechless." Usagi whispered as she shot a glance at Yaten. Her eyes were full of plead.

Yaten looked into her eyes and bit his lip. What should he do?

"Oi! Minna!" Seiya's voice broke the silence. Yaten turned to face him and smiled with relief.

"Hi Seiya." Yaten said as he thought of what to do.

"What is going on here?" Seiya asked as he eyed the prince.

"I was just asking this healer to be my queen." Prince Endymoin informed Seiya.

Seiya's jaw fell as Yaten glared at the ground. Seiya looked over at Yaten as if in disbelief. "Yaten?"

Yaten felt sick. He did not have the ring yet, and the Prince was offering her a whole palace to live in. Yaten thought seriously of walking out so that Usagi would have a better life. However, her words came back to him. 'I had asked to come to earth because I wanted to find love.' Yaten bit his lip and approached Usagi slowly. "Usagi?"

She watched him as he carefully walked up beside the Prince and cleared his throat. "I know I have no riches… and I can not offer you royalties…"

Seiya smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. He was not going to miss this for anything in the world.

"I have barely been able to breathe since you left." He continued as he eyed Usagi's beautiful face. "I can't breathe in fact. I can't see anything but you… you're in all of my dreams. I'm unable to live without you. I can't see anything but you. I can't think of anything… except you. Please," Yaten took a deep breath. "…be my bride."

Usagi smiled at him as she reached out to him. "Yaten, you're the reason I came back."

Prince Endymoin smiled and stepped back. "I'll be leaving now." He then turned to leave and walked into Seiya. Seiya smirked at the Prince and the Prince frowned at him. "I know that money and royalties can not buy a woman's love. If she truly does love that man, I am happy for her." Endymoin informed Seiya as he pushed past him and left the humble healer's place.

Yaten embraced Usagi and buried his face in her long blonde hair. "I will make you the happiest woman here."

Seiya cleared his throat. "Good luck, Ami is a hard one to beat." He joked as he pushed himself off the doorframe. "Well, have a wonderful night you two." He then walked down the steps and smiled to himself. "I'm happy for both of you." He said as he walked off.

The End


End file.
